Why Do We Fall In Love?
by BlackenedAngel
Summary: Ginny has finally gotten over Harry. But sooner then she expects, she finds a new man of interest...someone she is totally shocked to find haunting her thoughts. D/G fluff
1. Random Thoughts

*This is my first fanfic, so it's possible that you don't think it's that good, but reviews are fully appreciated.

NOTICE: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I want to take any credit.

Enjoy!

**Why Do We Fall in Love?**

Chapter 1: Random Thoughts

As I sat quietly in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, I heard the soft footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. I closed my dairy, not knowing who it was, and definitely not wanting then too read the random thoughts I had just been jotting down. I sighed in relief as I realized it was my best friend, Chelsea. Chelsea was by far the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, and also one of the nicest people I had ever met. She had long, slightly wavy shiny brown hair that had natural highlights from lying around in the sun all summer. Her body was that of an athlete's and a Quidditch player, and her skin was always slightly tanned and flawless. But what I always thought was the most amazing thing about Chelsea, were her eyes. They were a color that you normally wouldn't see, an almost gold or copper color. Her personality was cool, calm, collected, and a bit crazy at times. She was adored, loved and at least respected by the vast majority of the school, including the Slytherin "elite", I guess you could say, including Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, who was actually her boyfriend. Yes, the whole school was still trying to get over the shock that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were actually dating…

"Morning, Gin!" Chelsea cried out cheerfully.

"Uhm, Chels? It's around 3 o'clock in the morning, if that's what you mean.." I said, confused.

"You're kidding me…Man, do I ever have an odd sense of timing. What are you doing up so late then?"

"Just writing in my dairy, go back upstairs and try and get some more sleep 'k? I'll be up in a minute."

"Sounds good to me. " And then she went back upstairs.

What I had written in my dairy so far had actually shocked me, but I decided to keep going. Usually, whenever I wrote in my diary, it was surprising anyway, and I wanted to see where my train of thought ended up.

_And now, we've all been back at school for about two weeks. It's great to see everyone again, I must say that I definitely did miss them over the summer. Except of course the Slytherins. Although a couple of days ago, I was surprised to find out about myself that I did not mean that about ALL Slytherins. To be honest, I don't think the entire female population at Hogwarts means that anymore. We were all extremely surprised to see that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, of all people, had captured about every girls interest. He had returned from the summer looking like one of those Muggle models Hermione keeps showing me, but even better. That mussed up platinum blonde hair, those intense gray eyes, that muscular body…(which you can't really see under the school robes, but we all fantasize about it), those perfect features on his face. *Sigh* I bet any girl in this school would want to get a look at that…_

I shook my head. What was wrong with me? Fantasizing about Malfoy was not something a Weasley was supposed to do. Definitely, NOT something a Weasley was supposed to do. But those eyes…

"Oh bloody hell." I said to myself.

Am I starting to fall for Malfoy? 


	2. Curiosity

Read & Review!

Again, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. Just the ones I created.

Enjoy!

**Why do we Fall in Love?**

Chapter 2: Curiosity

Waking up startled from an intense dream that, yes, included Malfoy, I got up to shower. After I'd dried my hair using a quick drying spell and had changed into my school robes, I walked down to the common room, only to find Chelsea waiting for me to go to breakfast. She looked grumpy, like she usually did in the morning. No matter how lovable she is, it's not a good idea to piss her off early in the morning. She's many things, but being a morning person is not one of them. So we walked in silence towards the Great Hall.

I was actually a little nervous about breakfast that morning. If Malfoy was there at the same time I was, what would I do? Would I stare at him like an idiot? Giggle shyly as he walked through the door? No. I, Ginevra Weasley, had decided that I would remain calm and poised, and pretend as though I hadn't just had some very romantic and intense dreams that had involved her and Malfoy. I wouldn't.

But of course, I did.

The minute he walked in, my resolve had gone from my mind. He looked amazing today, as usual, and my eyes followed his every move towards the Slytherin table. When Parkinson came in and hooked her arm through his, I gave her my most menacing glare. But the minute I turned an inched and looked at him, my face would show complete admiration. Sad, is the word you're looking for.

Chelsea noticed that my behavior towards the pair was different and asked me what the hell was going on. To be perfectly honest, I had absolutely no clue myself.

"Nothing," I simply replied.

That was probably the worst lie ever told.

"Gin, come on, something is up! I have never, ever, seen you stare at a guy so intensely. He's definitely gorgeous, of course. No girl on Earth could possibly ignore that fact."

I turned to her, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look. I love Blaise, and he is, in my opinion, even more gorgeous then Malfoy. But Gin, you haven't even given Harry a stare like that!" She stated matter of factly.

I knew she was right. My enormous crush on Harry Potter, the boy who lived had recently left me. Finally. After about 5 years of torture, I had decided to give up. The infamous, adorable, boy who lived only looked at me as a sister. And I was okay with that, really I was. But my infatuation with him had lasted a long time, and I even doubted myself that I had ever stared at Harry like that. Which made me worry even more about my current situation. _What am I doing? I can't stare at Malfoy like that! I am NOT one of those girls that follow him around everywhere! I just can't be? Why should I be? I get my fair share of male attention. _

This was true. I might not have been as beautiful as Chelsea, but I was definitely pretty. Or at least, that's what most people said. I had always been a bit self-conscious. I had pale, fragile looking skin, which was dotted with a couple of freckles here and there. I was average height, and a little below average weight. My long, fire red hair cascaded in waves down my shoulders, to about halfway down my back, and my face had very soft features. My eyes were a light shade of brown, with a few specks of yellow through them. Sadly though, the minute I got embarrassed or angry or what not, my face would turn as red as my hair. Which is what I was sure was happening right now. Thankfully, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat right in front of me and Chelsea. I breathed a sigh of relief. My tomato red face was definitely not something I wanted to show Draco Malfoy. As Ron started stuffing his face with food, and Hermione gave him a disgusted look, even though she secretly thought it was adorable (which makes me think something is definitely wrong with that girl, even though I love her dearly), and Harry gives me a slight smile, my thoughts drift back to Malfoy. Suddenly I wish that the trio hadn't sit right in front of the exceptional view. I sighed again, although this time it was not in relief. But Chelsea and now Hermione as well noticed, and both gave me an odd look. I was going to have to explain it to them later. Definitely not in front of Ron, who would probably explode and scream it out in front of the entire school, blowing it way out of proportion. My face went red just thinking about that.

The 5th year Gryffindors all had a free period that day, so Chelsea and I had decided to just hang out in our dorm, eating junk and talking whilst sitting on our beds. After a while, I guess she just couldn't resist asking anymore.

"So, what was up with you at breakfast this morning? I mean, you were practically drooling all over your pancakes when Malfoy walked in."

Damn, It had been noticeable. Although I guess I should have seen that coming.

"Nothing…I was just looking" Another bad lie. Why can't I ever lie convincingly?

"Yeah, right. And your enormous crush on Harry Potter never happened. Come on Ginny, you know you can tell me."

"It's nothing…I guess I just noticed how good-looking he is, that's all."

"I'm not buying it. Ginny, I know you, and I know for a fact that you wouldn't stare at a guy like that if you were only noticing how good-looking he was."

"There's just no sliding anything past you." I said sarcastically.

Chelsea just smirked. "Ginny, do tell."

And so I told her. I told her all about my dream, and how he had stroked my arm, called me beautiful, pushed the hair back from my face, and had given me some of the most passionate kisses of my life. After I was done, I was so caught up in reliving my dream; I didn't even notice her staring at me, wide-eyed like I'd never seen her before. Actually, it was kind of creepy. Like a two year old kid who couldn't believe someone had just given him a cookie. She coughed, and I snapped out of it.

"Wow." Was all she said. I certainly thought that was as good a word as any to describe everything I had just told her.

"So what do you think?" I asked her wearily, a bit afraid of her opinion on the matter. "What should I do?"

"I think you should go for it."

And there I sat, stunned. Did she just seriously tell me to go for Draco Malfoy, the hottest, most eligible guy in our school (not including Harry), who is not only a year ahead of me, but also an arch enemy? I thought she had finally lost it. But then she started telling her plan, and I thought I was dreaming again. Surely, no one could come up with something like that? Something so tiresome, secretive, flirty, and _ingenious?_ All I had to do was beat out Pansy Parkinson. The one girl who had always seemed to have the idea she could get him. The one girl he actually hated, but still let be there, because apparently it was meant to be. I had to take her place. The only question was: how?


	3. Simplicity

Thanks for the good reviews :) R/R!

& Not much else to say…Same reminder: Do not own Harry Potter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 3: Simplicity

_So maybe the plan wasn't as simple as I had thought just a few hours ago. I think I was in a state of delirium. I mean who, in their right mind, would actually WANT to take the place of Pansy Parkinson? I mean…Its PANSY PARKINSON. I don't want to be remembered like her! And most importantly, how does Chelsea expect me to pull this off? I can't even look at the guy without blushing like an idiot, much less flirt with him openly. Or hook my arm through his, or stare up into his eyes, or…_

And that's when I slammed my pen down. I needed therapy. Desperately.

Somehow, thoughts of Draco Mallory always seemed to come back to me. Wherever I was, whatever I was doing. There was no point in denying it. Even today, when I was in transfiguration, and we were all trying to change an ant into any piece of jewelry we wanted, I ended up making a necklace with a snake pendant on it, because of course, I had been thinking of him and how I might have given it to him one day. Ha. Even I can laugh at the thought of that:

"_Uhm, Draco?" _

"_Weasel, WHAT are you talking to me for?"_

"_Well I made this necklace for you in transfiguration and I thought you might…"_

And when I would see that trademark smirk on his face, which by the way, I thought was incredibly sexy, my face would once again turn as red as a tomato and I would run off, hearing the laughter of his posse behind me.

A scenario that was definitely not an option.

But it made me wonder what Chelsea had in mind for me. Because even though I had thought about it from every angle, I couldn't see a way that would make it easy, or at least a bit non-embarrassing.

"Ginny?"

I turned around to see who had called my name, and I saw Harry walking towards me. I didn't feel the familiar flutter I had felt for the past 5 years whenever he was around, or talked to me. I smiled to myself, enjoying how relaxed I could be around him. It was much easier now, especially since I knew, now that he was captain of the Quidditch team that I would be around him much more than before. It was nice that we could just be friends without the one feeling totally rejected. Ah, bliss.

"Have you by any chance seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked me, sitting down across from me.

"No, not recently. But if I know either of them just a little bit, they're probably huddled in a romantic corner somewhere." A disgusted look came across my face. That was one thing I didn't need to see.

Harry laughed at the look on my face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Seems like that's all they're doing these days, doesn't it?"

"Yup. I try not to pay too much attention to it. Takes the edge off of the mental imagery."

Again, Harry laughed. "I was really surprised when they got together. I mean not on Ron's part of course, but sort of on Hermione's… you know, since they always fought so much.

"It's called sexual tension." I stated grimly.

I had always had such respect for Hermione. She was so smart, so independent; I had always wished I had been like that. I remembered fondly the day she had told me she had punched Malfoy in the face in my 2nd year, her 3rd. Back then I wish I had had the courage to do the same thing. Nowadays, I wished I had that kind of courage to actually go up and talk to him without stammering. But now, she had decided to date my brother. Ron, of all brothers. You should see how he stuffs his face with food.

"Do you recommend that I go looking for them? Ron's and I next class starts soon; he's already been late once because of Hermione."

"And I'm guessing _she _wasn't late?"

"Course not. She ran away from him about a minute before the bell rang. He hung around wherever they were in a daze until about 5 minutes _after _the bell rang."

"Yeah, that sure does sound like Ron. Well in that case, I would recommend to go looking for them. But if you hear them at some point, shield your eyes before looking around the corner."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for the tip. See you, Gin." He looked like he was about to say something more, but shook his head and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was hurrying down the corridor, trying to be on time for my Charms class. Like I had been doing a lot the past few weeks, I had dozed off again in the common room, having wildly romantic dreams about Malfoy. I had decided that I would not share these dreams with anyone. It would be easier if I just kept them to myself. Right as I turned the corner I bumped into someone. Someone who smelled amazing. Like vanilla incense and some type of male aftershave that Hermione loved. I breathed it in, and took a step back, looked up, only to find that I was looking into some of the most intense grey eyes I had ever seen. I gasped, and dropped my books. _Real smooth, Gin. _

But he didn't flinch. He didn't even seem to notice my face going red. I figured he was just as shocked as I am. Not many people are out in the hallways this short of a time before classes started. I struggled to pick up my books, feeling my face go hotter and hotter. I needed to get a grip over myself. But as soon I stood up straight again, he shot me one look of confusion mingled with disgust and sauntered off. I just stood there, as I heard him shout over his shoulder:

"Watch where you're going, Weasley."

Oh. So he hadn't actually just acted shocked, more just disgust. Well I can see this plan of Chelsea's is really going to work. I hurried off to class, only to be 2 minutes late. But Professor Flitwick was a nice person, and let it slide, also mainly because I was probably one of his best students in this class. I slid into a seat next to Chelsea, and tried to concentrate on what Flitwick was trying to explain. All I did that class, was trying to figure out what kind of emotion I had seen in Draco's eyes. It was something I had never seen in him before. My best guess was sympathy. Which is probably why I didn't recognize it in him in the first place? Although I guess getting sympathy from Draco Malfoy probably wasn't the biggest compliment in my case, seeing as it probably meant he just had sympathy for me that I was such a poor excuse for a human being. In his opinion, anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Classes were done for the day. As Chelsea and I walked back to Gryffindor tower, I couldn't help myself. I had to tell her about the run-in I had had with Draco. She didn't seem at all shocked. All she said was that everyone actually acts human sometimes. Even Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, you would know." I replied sourly.

"Oh, don't give me that. Just because I'm friends with and I'm dating his best friend doesn't mean I'm going to start defending every action of his. He just reacted like a normal person today. Most people are shocked and don't say anything when they run right into someone. It's ordinary. Stop thinking there's more to it, you're only going to torture yourself with this."

I knew she was right. My mind was completely agreeing with her, and yet something in my heart, yes I know that sounds corny, but something in my heart was telling me there had been something else there. Something different. And I sure as hell was going to try to find out what it had been. Otherwise, Chelsea was right: It _would _start torturing me, and I wouldn't be able to free myself from its grasp. This whole situation didn't contain any simplicity whatsoever. And that was what really irritated me. Why couldn't life and love and everything in between ever be simple?


	4. Answers

Keep reviewing! =]

Enjoy ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 4: Answers

"I know the name of our plan!" Chelsea practically screamed this as she came running up to me, and I jumped out of my skin.

"Would you say that louder? I don't think some of the people on the 7th floor heard you."

"Stop being so cynical. Anyway, do you want to know the name of the plan or not?"

"Sure, what do I have to lose?" I replied dryly. When it came to picking names for absolutely ANYTHING, Chelsea wasn't exactly the most original. For example, she had named her owl Feathers. I know, how charmingly original, right?

"Okay, we'll call it The Official Plan to Make Pansy Parkinson Look like an Idiot and You Look like a Hero." She beamed at me triumphantly.

I stand corrected. I had just lost 10 precious seconds of my life. Of course, I wouldn't say something so mean to my best friend, but that's how the title made me feel. Oh well, I probably couldn't have really come up with anything better.

"And how were you planning on making me do that? You do realize to most people, Pansy Parkinson already is an idiot, and to most people, I'm not capable of being a hero. Especially not the person I would like to impress with this." Even just mentioning him in anyway whatsoever made my heart flutter.

And that only made me realize I'm probably the most pathetic person in the school right now.

"For starters, we need to pull a couple of pranks on her. Make her look like a right fool in front of Malfoy," Again, the flutter. "And you at least have to be their laughing at her. And we'll need to get in a couple of good insults. And, you'll need to look amazing."

I felt like saying: now THERE'S a challenge, but I know she hates my cynicism, so I'll leave that thought to myself.

"But I have to go; I'm meeting up with Blaise in the courtyards. But I'll see you later and we'll keep planning!" She gave me a quick hug, and ran off.

And there I was, alone again, standing on the lush green fields of the campus.

Behind me, I heard someone call: "Draaaakieeee!" Who wouldn't have immediately known who it was?

I saw Malfoy right in front of me then, so I turned around to face Pansy. I could see she was coming straight at me to shove into me, so I made a quick decision. Apparently she had decided to put all her body weight into slamming into me, so right before she made contact, I stepped aside. She lost her balance then, and smacked face first into the ground. I was shocked; even I didn't know that I was capable of something like that. I heard laughter coming from all around: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff alike. Pansy was screaming:

"Draakkiee! Help me up!"

But he wouldn't budge.

He just stood there, laughing along with everyone else. Evidently, this seemed to make her even more pissed. She stood up, huffing and crying, and ran into the castle. I turned around, and saw him standing straight in my line of sight. I inhaled deeply as my stomach did a flip flop. He was smiling, and for once I knew it was definitely directed at me. He was impressed by what I had just done. He had found it amusing, funny even. It was a miracle. I felt a feeling of pride spread all the way through my body. I had done it: The first part of The Official Plan to Make Pansy Parkinson Look like an Idiot and Me Look like a Hero had succeeded. And I had done it all without the help of Chelsea. She was definitely going to want to hear about this one, and I knew I would tell her soon, and in the utmost detail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I got back in the Gryffindor common room, it seemed everyone had already heard about my run in with Pansy. I got compliments ranging from "awesome" to "that was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time." I felt happy, relaxed, and most important of all, proud. When I had told Chelsea the entire story she had first burst out laughing (in direction to Pansy, of course) and then given me the biggest hug I had yet received from her. She told me that she was insanely proud of me, and that she was even more thrilled for me that Draco Malfoy had actually given me a direct smile.

Even the next day, it seemed the news was still enjoyable. Ron had apparently sent an owl to Fred and George telling them about the whole thing, and they had sent me a whole long letter back about how amazed and shocked and happy they were that I had finally taken revenge on one of those bloody Slytherins. Oh, if only they knew how I felt about a certain one of those 'bloody' Slytherins. I thought about another scenario where I would tell my parents that I was dating Draco Malfoy…

"_Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, I have something I need to tell you."_

_My mom would come up to me, convincing me I wouldn't get murdered right then and there if I told them._

"_I'm sort of seeing someone new."_

"_It's about time," Fred would joke, and George would give him a high five._

"_So who is it?" My father would ask, concerned for my safety. Yeah, he definitely would be._

"_Well, it's…uh…"_

"_Come on, we haven't got all day." Ron would say, annoyed, looking at Hermione at the same time, at which, she would blush. And I would roll my eyes._

"_It's Draco Malfoy."_

_And then the room would fall silent. And then…_

I shuddered just thinking of the outcome. Something I didn't want to have to experience. But then again, being with Draco Malfoy definitely seemed worth it. He would be mine, everything about him; that smirk, those arms, those high cheek bones, and it would all be for me, and not for anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Just the ones I created.

Keep reviewing & enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 5: Wings

Everything was falling apart. Every minute that I was awake I would end up thinking about Draco. It haunted me when I woke up, when I took showers, when I ate, when I was in class, at Quidditch practice, even when I slept, he was plaguing my dreams. It was actually getting quite annoying. My dreams at night however, were far more effective then my day dreams. They were exceptionally vivid. I could feel every touch, every breath that would eminate from him in those dreams. They were the most romantic scenes I had ever been able to think of before; much more intense than any of the Romantic movies Hermione had shown me over the years. I felt alive, exhilarated, and then whenever I would wake up it was a bitter disappointment. Day after day, as I walked into the dining hall, the first thing I would do is look for him. I could spot him from about a mile away; and it was all I could do not to end up staring at him during the whole meal.

But something was off. Every time I had one of those beautiful vivid dreams, I felt like they were somewhat real. Not that they were happening in real life, but more as if they could have. I felt like that there _could _be the real Draco Malfoy. Underneath that gorgeous exterior there would be someone who was even more beautiful underneath…and I really wanted to find him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't told anyone about these dreams. Not even Chelsea, who I usually trust with my most insane secrets. I wanted to keep these to myself. It would be easier, that way. _Did I just hear someone say my name?_

"Weasley?"

_I know that voice. It's familiar… a beautiful sound. It was a sound that I only knew all too well from my dreams. _

"Weasley? What are you doing here?"

He had actually just spoken to me. Asked me a normal sentence, it was amazing. My heart felt like it had grown wings and was floating in my body. Sounds cheesy, I know. But get used to it; it's how I felt a lot of the time these days.

"Uh…what?"

"I asked what you were doing here. People don't usually come to the 7th floor corridor."

"Right. I'm actually not sure…"

This wasn't entirely true. I knew exactly why I came here. Exactly for the reason he had just mentioned. Hardly anyone ever came up to the 7th floor corridor after lessons ended. It was easier to think up here…quiet and alone.

He laughed.

"So Weasley, that was quite a show you put for everyone with Parkinson yesterday."

Yes! He definitely had smiled at me yesterday. I smiled inwardly to myself, not even noticing.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

He smirked, and walked off.

I stared after him until he rounded the corner. I set my back against the wall, slid down and heaved a deep sigh. That had been just about the simplest conversation I had ever had in my entire life with somebody. And it had put me right on cloud nine. That wasn't even supposed to be possible.

Or was it?

I didn't really know any more. And I didn't really care either. The mechanics of it weren't important. None of it mattered anymore.

All I knew was that I was in love with him. Yes, I Ginevra Weasley, the blood traitor, the bold one, the fierce one, the Gryffindor, the red head, had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. And I wasn't ever going to forgive myself for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Chelsea had been asking me that question all through the last couple of days, but I just couldn't bring myself to answering. What I had had a revelation of was something that I was going to have to get through on my own. It wouldn't just happen, that I knew for sure. The least I could do was keep going with Chelsea's plan to beat out Parkinson. It didn't really seem as hard as it did before, not with what was going through my head.

"Nothing." This is what I always replied. I could tell she had gotten tired of my simple replies, and that she had decided to let it go until I was ready to tell her. I was thankful that she understood that I just wanted to be left alone for the moment.

Sure, he had smiled at me. And sure, we had actually had a civilized conversation, but that didn't mean anything in the real world! If I wanted him, I would need some kind of connection to happen between the two of us. But I wasn't even going to get my hopes up. That wouldn't help my situation at all. Thankfully, a Hogsmeade trip was coming up, and I figured that could take my mind off of the situation. Chelsea was going with Blaise, but I had already made plans to go with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. It would be fun, and I could hopefully calm down a bit. That was exactly what I needed these days.

As I continued to work on my potions homework, I decided to take a walk in the halls after curfew, which would start in about a half an hour. Something about being the only one walking around the castle when it's dark out was eerily calm, and it always had some way to make me feel better. I had used it in my first year when I had missed my mom terribly; I had used it when I realized Harry was never going to be interested in me. After that revelation, I had used it a lot to clear my head for a while. That was exactly what I was planning to do tonight.

As Chelsea walked upstairs, after I had told her I was going to take a walk, I walked promptly out the portrait hole. People in Gryffindor knew I sometimes took these walks, and no one really paid attention to me. I quickly walked up to the higher floor where I would have less chance of getting caught. I stared down at the floor as I sauntered down the hallways, trying to come to a conclusion about what it all meant, I saw a shadow forming on the floor in front of me. It was coming closer and closer, and I was scared that it was Filch or the Head Boy or Head Girl. It was extremely close to me now, and I realized this person hadn't seen me either. I looked up, and there was Draco Malfoy, once again, dangerously close to me. I was startled, and once again, so was he.

"Oh!" I gasped, wishing immediately that I had said something more off-hand and witty.

He smirked.

I really needed to stop running into him like this.


	6. Connection

Thank you for the great reviews! Keep 'em coming :)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 6: Connection

"Hadn't I told you before that you should watch where you're going?" He smirked his beautiful smirk, and I nearly melted.

"Yeah, you have actually. But too be perfectly honest I don't listen to most of the things you say Malfoy."

What the hell kind of a comeback was that? First of all, it was lame. And second of all, I was lying tremendously. I listened to every word he said as hard as I could; usually too see if there was some hidden meaning behind the message. Of course, "Weasel, get out of my way" can really only be interpreted in one way.

"Hm. As far as my knowledge went, you did, because I've caught you looking at me quite a few times Weasley, especially during meals."

Oh, crap. He had seen me gawking at him! I felt my face go red. Great, because now it was going to be even _easier _to convince him that I did not stare at him like an idiot every day. Not that I was a big fan of lying, but still. Sometimes it had to be done. Especially when you were standing in front of the guy you loved, who clearly disliked you, and you needed to make yourself look like a little less of a fool.

"Who says I was looking at you? You must have a pretty inflated ego to come to such a conclusion so quickly."

Finally, a bit of a better comeback. He seemed to enjoy this, as he smirked again, and once again, I nearly melted. I looked down at the floor, willing my face to lose its tomato red shade, when I heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Both our heads snapped up at the same time. Luckily, we had been standing next to a storage closet, and Draco pulled me inside. This action shocked me a bit, I hadn't expected that. He closed the door with his own form of a lock, cast a silencing spell so we couldn't be heard, and he sat down. I was still standing awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next.

"Aren't you going to sit down? I mean you can stand there as long as you want, but when Ms. Norris comes to stand in front of the door until dawn I'll bet you almost anything that you don't want to stand up that long."

"Makes sense." And I sat down across from him.

For the third time in a couple of days, I was able to look at him from up close. He was still gorgeous of course, that shiny, mussed up platinum blonde hair, the extremely intense grey eyes, the soft, full lips, the high cheek bones. But there was something else about him. He also looked tired; but peaceful at the same time. I wondered if that might have anything to do with me but quickly shook the thought away from my head. That was highly unlikely. Not impossible, but highly unlikely. I felt him shift next to me, and his legged touched mine. Goosebumps shot up my arm, and I felt a tingling sensation going throughout my whole body. I then caught him looking at _me,_ and I smiled. _There's a change. _

There was a silence. Somehow, it wasn't awkward or filled with tension. We both just sat there, listening to the sound of our own breathing, and listening to see if we could hear footsteps coming.

"So Ginny, let me ask you something."

Had he really just used my first name? I looked up at him in bewilderment.

"The Weasley's have always been compared to each other. But you seem so different from your brothers. Sure, you crack jokes like the twins, but there's something about you that separates you from your brothers."

I couldn't believe he had noticed something like that. I had always tried to separate myself from my brothers. I didn't want to be known as just another Weasley sibling; I wanted to be my own person, so that people could remember me in their own way. Never in my deepest imagination would I have thought that Draco Malfoy would have noticed the difference. Of course, this made me feel on top of the world, but that wasn't the point.

"I don't know…I guess I just didn't want to be remembered as just another Weasley sibling. I wanted to be different." Did I just tell him the exact truth?

"I guess that makes sense. Who would want to be compared to all of those brothers anyway? Especially Ron." He smirked again.

"That's still my brother you're talking about." I replied a bit more menacingly. No matter how much I wanted to stand out, I still wanted to protect my family.

"Right, sorry."

Had he just apologized to me?

And then there was silence again. But it still wasn't awkward. I had no idea how this was possible, but I knew it.

We sat like that for a while, talking about classes, friends, music, among other things. When we saw the first crack of light coming under the door, we decided it was probably time to get back to our dorms. He stood up first, and held out his hand for me to grab. I smiled, took the offer, and stood up. He took off the lock he had put on the door, and we both stepped outside. We started walking in step next to each other, continuing the conversation we had started earlier, about our favorite bands. It took about 5 minutes to get to the portrait hall for the Gryffindor Tower. No one was in the hallways yet; I thought it to be around 6 o'clock in the morning. Of course no one was up yet. People would have to be insane to be up this early on a Saturday morning. I smiled at the thought that Draco and I were now both considered to be insane.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked me playfully.

"Nothing, just had a thought." Thankfully, he seemed to accept this answer.

"Alright, well…I can't believe I'm actually about to say this, but I had fun, Ginny"

"Same here, Draco."

I could have sworn I saw a little color rising into those perfect cheeks of his. But that was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. Nevertheless, I kept it as a mental image for later days. Who wouldn't?

"See you around, Weasley." He smiled at me again, turned around, and sauntered off.

When he was around the corner, I sighed deeply. This night had been one of the best of my life. It had been intimate (in a way), sweet, easy, natural even. It had gone so smoothly; no awkward pauses, no name calling, no glaring. It was exactly the opposite of everything Draco Malfoy stood for. Amazingly, my dreams had, in their own way, come true.

I gave the password to the Fat Lady, and she swung open the portrait hole. I immediately trudged upstairs to my dormitory; I had just realized how tired I actually was. I saw that it was only 5 o'clock in the morning. Breakfast was served until 11 on weekends, so I figured I could get at least 5 hours of sleep. I changed into my pajamas, figuring I would take a shower later, and closed the curtains around my four poster bed, so that my dorm mates, especially Chelsea, would know not to wake me. I set my alarm clock, and fell fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ginny, I need to tell you something."_

"_Draco, come on, you know that you can tell me anything by now." _

_We had been friends for a long time now, ever since we had that night in the broom cupboard together. Sounds wrong I know, but it was just talking._

"_Do you remember that night we spent talking in the broom cupboard?"_

_Course I remembered it. I just mentioned it. _

"_Of course I remember. How could I forget?" This was true, I would never forget that night. It was the night we had finally made a connection. Something I had been hoping for a while would happen. And that night it finally had. It was a couple of months ago, but I still remembered every single detail from it. _

"_Ever since that night, I felt something every time I looked at you. I couldn't really place what it was for a long time. But today I finally realized that I'm actually feeling something for you. Something more than friendship. I know all of this sounds extremely superficial, but I don't think I can put in any other way."_

_He looked embarrassed then. Something I had never seen on the face of Draco Malfoy. It gave his sharp, beautiful features a softness about them I hadn't ever seen on him before. He looked younger, more fragile; it was a side that I liked to see from him. Of course, his words made me suck in a breath as well; I couldn't believe he had just said something like this._

"_Well Ginny?" He came closer; "What do you say?" He kept walking towards me, finally forcing me up against a wall. _

"_I don't know Draco…"_

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell him that I had loved him for a long time. That he had been haunting my thoughts and my dreams since before that one night, that I had looked for him everywhere since before he even smiled at me that first time after Parkinson had fallen to the ground. I wanted to tell him all these things and more, but I couldn't bring my vocal chords to work. He was so close to me, I could hardly breathe. I could smell him, feel his body against mine, and my mind stopped working. His face inched closer to mine, towards the point of mass destruction (on my part, I didn't think I could hold on much longer)._

"_Weasley, I would like an answer." He smirked that trademark smirk of his, and I seriously thought I was going to explode with all the mixed emotions going through me. He came even closer, if that was possible, his body pressing into mine. At this point, I was hyperventilating, and I knew he could tell he was making me squirm in the best way possible. I blushed profusely, and he smiled._

"_Thank you for answering." Apparently, blushing had been enough of an answer for him._

_He leaned in closer, moving as slowly and deliberately as humanly possible. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I didn't know what to do with myself. Finally, his lips pressed against mine, in the softest, sweetest kiss I had ever gotten from anyone. Then it became more passionate, both of us hungering for more, apparently both having wanted this for a long time (although I couldn't imagine he had wanted this longer then I had). I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pushed me up further against the wall and ---_

I woke up, startled and sweating. My alarm had just started going off. That had, by far, been the best dream so far. I flopped back down on my bed, wishing I hadn't set my alarm clock. But I was hungry, and I desperately needed to take a shower.

Out of all of my dreams, I wished the most that _this _specific dream would come true.


	7. Annoyances

Thanks for all the great reviews! Reviews are greatly appreciated =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

And once again, Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 7: Annoyances 

Last night had been completely unexpected. It had been out of the blue and amazingly wonderful at the same time. I had talked for hours with Draco Malfoy, learning about his likes, his dislikes, and seeing a completely different side of him then most people probably had in their lifetime. I was extremely pleased that he had shown this side to me. I felt that something might have sparked between us. Even just a simple friendship would be nice at this point. But what had shaken me up the most was still my dream. It was as if I could feel every part of my body that he had touched in that dream, and I never wanted that feeling to go away. It had been magical even (again, the cheesy use of words has to be used here). I was aching for that moment to happen to me at some point in time. I needed it to happen. Because the longer it would take, the more I would end up torturing myself about it.

I had seen him this morning, sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends. He had once again caught me looking at him, and had smiled at me. In that instant I completely forgot about my intense dream and only felt the need to smile back at him. I still couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy of all people. Anyone who knew me had always assured me that I would end up with Harry. It was something I had dreamed about since I had been 10. These days, I wished people could assure me that I would end up with Draco. Of course, this wasn't going to happen, seeing as I hadn't nearly put as much depth into my description of how deeply I was in love with him to Chelsea or Hermione. Yes, I had recently told Hermione, and her face had immediately become a pale complexion of disbelief and shock. In the end all she had said was that people couldn't control their feelings.

Right, like that was going to make me feel better.

I was thankful that she hadn't told Harry or Ron about it. In that sense, Hermione was an extremely trustworthy person; she wouldn't even tell her best friends something that was this…unexplainable. It made it easier now that two people knew my secret. But I wasn't sure that I would tell them the entire truth of it yet. Chelsea had asked me this morning where I had been all night, seeing as I had told her I would be up in about half an hour after I had taken my walk. She had stayed up for about two more hours, wondering where I could have been, and had finally decided that she should get some sleep and would talk to me in the morning. Unfortunately for her, her interrogation hadn't brought up much information. All I had said was that I had hid in a broom closet for a while because I could have sworn Filch was coming my way.

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ a lie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked down the corridor to my next class, I noticed Draco talking to Parkinson in hushed whispers. He looked pretty annoyed, and she pretty much just looked annoying. But then again, that wasn't unusual for Pansy Parkinson. As I came closer, I could start to hear parts of their conversation.

"Parkinson, I'll say it one more time. You have GOT to stop following me around like this."

"But you were supposed to come up for me that day that stupid little Weasel pushed me into the ground. You saw what she did, didn't you Drakie?" Pansy whined.

"First of all, Ginny only stepped aside and you fell face first to the ground on your own accord. And second of all, do not call me Drakie again."

Draco fixed her a menacing glare. It frightened me a bit as well, and I took a step back. As Draco turned to walk away, Pansy grabbed his arm and he wheeled around on the heel of his foot.

"Wait a minute,' Pansy said, making a failed attempt at a menacing glare, "Did you just call her _Ginny?"_

Draco's menacing glare fell for a second. Then he nodded.

"Yeah I did. And if you have a problem with that, take it up with her, not me."

I felt as if someone had stabbed me. Had he really just said that Parkinson should fight with _me _over _him?_ Especially after last night, that seemed like an unusual cruel act, even for Draco Malfoy. Who would ever submit someone to having to work something out with Parkinson? So far, he had seemed like the only one who was able to accomplish it. Now, the task seemed to be at my hand as well.

It was then that she noticed me. She turned around, fixing quite an amusing glare on her face, and strode briskly towards me. I cocked one eyebrow toward her, and I could her Draco snicker in the background. _I'll deal with you later, I thought._

"How dare you brainwash my Drakie like that? Having him call you by your first name; it's a disgrace to the Slytherins." Pansy smirked, obviously thinking this was a clever remark.

I snorted.

"First of all, Parkinson, I did not brainwash you precious little Drakie. He simply called me by my first name out of his own free will. And second of all, it is NOT a disgrace to the Slytherins."

Parkinson stopped dead in her tracks. Apparently, she was just as shocked as I was to hear that I sounded so much like Draco when I said that. It pleased me. It only showed that we had more in common then I originally thought we did. We even degraded Pansy in the same way.

I smirked.

"What's wrong Parkinson? You don't have any more witty *place cough here*comebacks to throw at me? They _are_ oh so hurtful you know."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Pansy seemed to be at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that a Gryffindor, who was inevitably one year younger than her, had just totally out smarted her in a verbal abuse fight. And I hadn't even thought my remarks were that good.

She pulled out her wand, but I was quicker. I pointed it at her, and she stumbled backwards, where she fell right onto the floor. Once again, I had managed to make Parkinson fall. Apparently it wasn't as hard as some people had originally believed it to be. She pulled herself up, gave me one last look that made me burst out laughing, turned to Draco, apparently gave him the same look because he also burst out laughing, stuck her somewhat large nose in the air, and stalked off. Ah, bliss.

"Nice work, Ginny." Draco walked towards me, and I felt that same flutter I had in my dream.

"Thanks. Although I didn't think it was going to be that easy." I shrugged, awestruck by my own confidence.

He smiled.

"Walk to class together?" He offered. I accepted.

As we were walking down the long corridor we continued talking about how hilarious Pansy's failed attempt to a look of death was. People walked past us, and gave us odd looks, like they couldn't believe the two of us were actually walking together, much less laughing together. I didn't blame them; after all, I hadn't thought it was possible either. Now though, I saw a whole new line of opportunity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that once dinner arrived, the whole school had heard about Draco and me walking together. I hadn't known that two people enjoying a stroll together could become such a large topic of gossip; but then again, this WAS Hogwarts, and it was the two of us. I smiled when I noticed Pansy wasn't there. Apparently, she hadn't yet gotten over the shock of the fact that her one true love had totally turned on her.

Ron was sitting across from me, and I worried about his health. His complexion was pale, like Hermione's had been, his eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets, his mouth hung open, and he hadn't touched a single bit of food yet. This was what worried me the most. It wasn't uncommon for Ron to look like he had just won the lottery and was scared because of it, instead of thrilled.

"Ron, are you okay? You haven't even touched your food yet."

He just sat there, staring. It was beginning to creep me out.

"Either eat your food, or tell me why you're staring at me like that." I challenged him, tiredly.

"You know full well why I'm staring at you like this. The whole school is talking about it! You and Malfoy were seen gallivanting through the corridors! After everything we've done to protect you from him, after everything we've done to insult him as much as possible, this is how you repay us? By LAUGHING with him?" Ron's has face had now turned completely red. I was relieved to see it had gone back to its original color.

"Ron, C'mon, you're sister is old enough now to choose who she wants to spend her time with." Harry had apparently intervened. I shot him a grateful look, and he smiled in return. But there was a look of sadness crossing his face that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Harry is right Ron. Ginny is quite knowledgeable enough to choose her own company." I sent Hermione a grateful look as well. "Even if it is the little pale ferret." My shoulders slumped. She looked at me, and I understood why she had said this. This way, the two of them would never even think to consider that I liked him as more of a friend if Hermione wasn't defending me all that strongly. Not that they were likely to in the first place, but back up was always appreciated.

"Look you guys; I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you in some ridiculous way. But Draco is actually a really nice person once you get to know him, and it doesn't matter what you think of him. All I'm saying is that if I want to hang out with Draco Malfoy, I'll hang out with Draco Malfoy, and you can either deal with it, or leave me alone." I stood up, looked at Draco one last time, who again, smiled at me, and walked out of the Great Hall.

I felt a rushing sense of pride as I walked out of the Great Hall. I had just stood up to my own brother and his friends to protect my friendship with one of their sworn enemies. Right now though, I just felt like hanging out with Chelsea, and not really thinking about it. I walked to the common room, expecting to find her there, but she wasn't. I looked in our Dorm, but she wasn't there either. I sighed, disappointed, but realized she was probably out with Blaise. This had actually been her longest relationship ever, as far as I knew. It had been going on for about 5 months now? Not exactly a world record, but for someone as free as Chelsea, it was a big deal. I suddenly felt guilty for not asking her about it. I knew that I should have, but I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even realized that my best friend probably had some stuff she wanted to talk about as well. I decided to sit by the fire, relax, and write in my dairy. It was something I hadn't really done in a long time

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I keep feeling like I'm not all that great at Dialogue, so if any one has any suggestions, please tell me!

:)


	8. Jealousy

Keep reviewing please! Suggestions are welcome as well :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 8: Jealousy 

_With every passing day, I feel like I'm getting closer to Draco Malfoy. We talk much more, nowadays without the added insults (well sometimes, but only in the playful way), and about everything and more. Music, Classes, dreams, hopes, likes, dislikes, Quidditch, and everything else I can possible think of. The most random subjects come up at times, and the two of us would be like: How the hell did we get to this subject? We'd give each other strange looks and burst out laughing at the same time. I had never known Draco Malfoy could be so much fun to be around. I'm glad that I'm getting to know him. But my wants for him are getting stronger, and it keeps getting harder to be around him without falling apart into a million little pieces. I wish he would just see what I felt for him, and that he felt the same way. Or even, that I didn't feel this way, so that it would be easier…_

I shut my diary, and glanced toward the sky. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining, a couple of puffy clouds in the air, and a nice breeze. I sighed, knowing that this was probably going to be one of the last beautiful days of autumn before winter would set in. I never really liked the winter; it was always cold, the leaves would fall off the trees, and some form of sadness always entered my mind. The only things I loved about winter were when Hogwarts was covered in snow (truly an amazing sight) and Christmas. Christmas was one of my favorite Holidays because it always seemed to bring people closer. I was hoping that would happen for me and Draco this year as well. Although I wouldn't tell him that. Nor anyone else, for that matter.

Sighing, I stood up. My free period had just ended, and I was now on my way to the most boring class you can ever imagine. History of Magic. These days, however, I always had something on my mind to keep me occupied. A certain blonde Slytherin, perhaps?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We were dancing in the middle of the courtyards of Hogwarts. There was no music, just Draco humming a tune we both knew well. No one was around; it was just the two of us, and the occasional bird that would fly by. We were staring into each other's eyes; neither of us wanting to look away for fear that the moment would end. We were moving in small circles, close to each other, and we could feel each other's hearts beating. My heart always beat wildly whenever I was around Draco, I couldn't help it. He was the only guy who had ever made me feel this way. I didn't know it was possible too love someone this much; let alone get that same love back. _

_A slight breeze went by us and with it a few petals from the cherry tree. It was beautiful, and I wanted to stay here forever. Of course, I knew that wasn't possible. Someday, we would leave school, and our fairy tale would be harder to maintain. The nice thing about Hogwarts was that anything was possible. We were young, and we had our whole future ahead of us. But he would be graduating next year, and I would still be stuck in Hogwarts for another year. We would hardly be able to see each other, and that pained me to no end. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing; he didn't seem to want to let go of me. I didn't want him to let go of me. _

"Gin?" Chelsea snapped me out of my day dream.

"What….? Oh right, class is over."

She waited for me while I packed my bag. As I slung it over my shoulder, we walked out of class together in silence. We hadn't really talked much in a while, and I could see that she was bursting to ask me something. Or tell me something, I wasn't sure.

"So were you having another one of your day dreams about Malfoy in there?"

Okay, question it was.

"Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, don't I?"

"Yup, so which one was it?"

I was confused by this question at first, but then I understood. At one point last year, we had both told each other our most romantic day dreams we had had. Obviously, she thought I had placed him in one of those. But of course, she was right. She did know me better than anyone, after all.

"The one where we are dancing together in the Hogwarts courtyard." I blushed.

"Oh, that one is so sweet! I hope it happens for you someday. But from what I'm seeing, it could."

"What are you talking about?" Of course, I knew full well what she was talking about, but I didn't want to show her the extent of my excitement.

"Oh c'mon Gin! How could you NOT know what I'm talking about?" She shook her head, grinning.

"I….oh never mind." I had obviously lost this discussion, and she was definitely taking pride in this. I scowled at her, and she wiped the big grin off her face. That was better.

"So do you want me to ask Blaise about Draco for you?" She offered me, and I didn't know what to say. On the one hand, I really wanted to know what Draco thought about me. But on the other hand, I didn't want to seem desperate to his best friend. That might ruin whatever it is we have, and I didn't want to take that chance.

"I'll think about it. But thanks for the offer."

"No problem." And she ran off to where Blaise was standing. He was gorgeous of course, but nowhere near as gorgeous as Draco. Chelsea thought the exact opposite. I smiled, and walked towards Gryffindor tower. Classes were done for the day, and I wanted desperately to change out of my school robes. Then, maybe I would go for a walk, see who I would run into. Of course I was only hoping to run into one person, but that was beside the point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked back down the corridors towards the courtyards, I heard someone call my name behind me.

"Ginny!" I recognized the voice immediately, seeing as I had yearned to hear it every day for the past couple of years.

"Oh, hey, Harry."

"Thanks for the enthusiastic greeting, Gin." He grinned, and I had to laugh.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to run into you out here." I told him.

"Who _were _you expecting to run into then?" Harry asked me sincerely, but I couldn't tell him.

"No one, I guess…never mind."

Harry shot me a quizzical look, but decided to let it go.

"Anyway,' Harry said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Now I shot Harry a quizzical look. What would he want to talk to me about?

"I know that you like me Ginny. Or used to, anyway, I'm not sure which." He stated this as if it was just a fact, and I gasped.

"But, how did you..."

"That's beside the point. I just wanted to say that it doesn't make me uncomfortable. But I also wanted to tell you that I don't think of you that way. You're beautiful, of course, and fun, and sweet, but over the years I've only ended up thinking of you as a friend, stronger even, a sister. It would just be too weird for me. I hope this doesn't hurt you, because that's the last thing I would want to do to you. But I wanted to tell you so that there wouldn't be any confusion." Harry looked at me straight in the eye, and I had to blush.

He had called me beautiful. Last year, I would have probably fainted on the spot. Harry was a great guy, and I was never embarrassed that I had had such strong feelings for him. This just made that stronger. He was a stand-up guy, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. Except Voldemort maybe, but that was completely different. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Harry. I mean, I don't think of you that way anymore either. But I really, really appreciate you telling me this. It makes me feel better." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and he smiled.

"Alright, great, Gin. I have to go meet up with Hermione and Ron in the library, but I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." I smiled at him, and he turned around, and walked away. I turned in the opposite direction, when I heard my name called again. Only this time, my heart skipped a beat. I loved that voice.

"Hey, Ginny. Saw you talking to Potter. Anything you want to tell me about?"

I turned around, and a shiver went through my entire body. He was standing right in front of me, and it was the perfect view.

"Where did you come from?" I asked tentatively, not sure of how much he had heard of my conversation with Harry.

"Nowhere. What was that kiss on the cheek all about?" Draco had a straight face, but there was something else I couldn't quite see.

"Anything you want to tell me about?" He asked me again, and I understood.

He was jealous! I smiled a huge smile, and I saw him blush. He was really jealous! I felt like jumping for joy right there in front of him. But I restrained myself. Barely.

"Wait a minute Malfoy, are you jealous?" I asked him, a smug look spreading across my face.

"Of course not. I just don't like you hanging around Potter, that's all." I could have sworn I saw his face going even redder. This was probably the worst case of blushing Draco Malfoy had ever had. And I was there to witness it. And it was about me. Again, I felt like screaming out of pure joy, but I didn't. Barely.

"Yeah, right." I smiled again, gave _him _a peck on the cheek (although this one lasted a little longer than the one I gave Harry, but I couldn't help myself). I smiled, and started walking away. After I was a couple of meters ahead, I turned around, and saw him smiling and touching the spot on his cheek I had just touched with my lips. This was much, much better than just hanging out with him; this was the beginning of something I wanted desperately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone liked it. If anyone wants to suggest something to make it better, reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Closeness

Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Never thought they would be this good for my first fic 

R/R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 9: Closeness

I was still reeling from the thought that Draco Malfoy was jealous of Harry Potter because I had kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't tell for sure if it was because he liked me, or just because he was protective of me, but either way, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt.

These days, even though it was getting colder, we took long walks through the ground of Hogwarts together. It was always nice and quiet, because not many people could endure the cold. We would just walk around endlessly, and sometimes he would even put his arm around me when he saw I was shivering. Yes, I was freezing my ass off, but the warm feeling being with him gave me more than made up for it. I was in heaven, and I didn't ever want to fall back down to earth.

When I was in class, I would think about him. When I was eating, I would think about him. When I was flying, I would think about him, and when I was doing my homework or sleeping, I would think about him. There was no way to get around it. He was just always there; maybe not the centre of attention, but always at the very least a person in the crowd in my mind. And I didn't mind anymore. It wasn't as torturous as it had been in the beginning, seeing as he would never talk to me. But nowadays, it seemed like we were becoming extremely good friends, with the jealousy, maybe even more than that, and having him haunt my thoughts all the time was more of an entertainment then a method to place me in absolute hell.

Many people were starting to notice that we were getting closer. It was hard to miss, after all. We hung out most of the time during the day, and we always checked to see if we had any free periods that matched up. When we did, we would either walk around the grounds, or sit around the library. Just talking and laughing together, as if we had been best friends for years. I enjoyed the closeness, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. And that day, of all days, absolutely nothing did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I was thinking, it's a great day outside, maybe we could go to the Quidditch pitch and fly around a bit. Test each other's skills." Draco suggested as we walked down the corridor to go outside.

I was a little surprised by this gesture, there were no upcoming Quidditch matches, so there were no teams taking extra practice on the field, and it was a beautiful day, but I loved just walking with him and having it be so quiet. Flying might ruin that; but if he wanted to fly, I wouldn't even have been able to say no anyway.

"Yeah, sure, sound good." I smiled, and he flashed me a grin. My smile kept growing wider, I couldn't help it.

"Great. Get your broom and I'll meet you out on the pitch."

He walked towards the Slytherin changing rooms, and I walked towards the Gryffindor. I grabbed my broom and sighed. It was a good broom, and I flew well on it. But Draco had told me about his broom, and I wouldn't even be able to keep up on mine! He had the newest Firebolt, and I still had one of those crappy older brooms that no one even remembers the name of anymore. I sighed, and headed out to the pitch.

He was already on his broom up in the air. The sun was shining behind him, making his platinum hair look even shinier, and he had taken off his sweater, leaving only the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. This showed off his muscular arms, and I had to smile again.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked.

Not that I really wanted him to put his jumper back on…

"Nah, not really. Come up here!"

So I stepped on my broom and flew up to where he was floating. Once I got on eye level with him, he smiled a devilish, delicious smile, and started chasing me. I flew away laughing, and he started gaining speed. He bumped into my broom, and I had to swerve to the side to avoid him. He grinned at me again, and flew up next to me. We were both laughing, and I was having such a great time I forgot about the cold for a moment. Then, he came even closer, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I'm really glad we became friends like this." He said this so softly, that I had to lean in to be able to hear what he said.

"Me…me, too." I was beginning to feel a little dizzy, with his face being so close to mine.

"Yeah, I thought so. But I've been wondering about something." It seemed like this was a rhetorical question, so I didn't say anything, and he kept going.

"We seem to have a lot in common. And we have a lot of fun together. The past couple of weeks, I've been having some mixed feelings about you. And I think that day you were talking to Potter made it clear to me,' I leaned in even closer, because he started speaking even softer, 'I don't know how to say this…"

He seemed at a loss for words. I just looked at him, trying to urge him on with my mind. _Say it! Say that you want me, that you really want to be with me as more then friends. I want it too! Can't you see that? How hard can it be to utter those few –?_

And then he kissed me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was soft and sweet, and his lips tasted like cinnamon. Not what I was expecting, but perfect all the same. It was better than every dream I had ever had about this moment, this moment that he finally decided to make his move because he realized how much he wanted this. He pulled away, and I opened my eyes.

"Well said." It was all I could think of to say. All I wanted him to do was kiss me again.

And he did. This time, there was more passion. We practically melted into each other, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waste. I was so deliriously happy, that I started shivering. Draco, ever the gentleman (who knew?) pulled away.

"Are you cold? We could go inside."

"Actually, cold is about the opposite of what I'm feeling at the moment. But thanks for the offer."

I grinned, and he grinned back. We descended to the ground, got off of our brooms, and he picked me up in a hug. He looked in my eyes, smiled, and kissed me again. I wanted this moment to last forever. I didn't care that people could see us; I didn't care of what they thought. This was what I wanted, this was what he wanted, and no one else mattered. I felt exhilarated and a whole bunch of other emotions that I couldn't quite fathom at the moment, and I melted deeper into him. His body against mine felt so right, like we were made for each other. Again, I apologize for the cheesy lines. But it was all I could think of to describe this moment. Nothing could beat this moment, and nothing could ruin it.

In other words, it was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys liked it! 


	10. Pain

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but as it said on my profile I was away for a week, and also I was way too caught up in Britain's Got Talent :P But anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

R/R!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 10: Pain

_I don't think I'm ever going to be able to stop showing how happy I am. How could I? And more importantly, why should I? What's the point if everyone already knew anyway? Most people weren't as thrilled about it as I was, but then again, they weren't the ones experiencing it. Draco Malfoy had kissed me, and we were now technically, officially, kind of, dating. Okay, I'm not really sure what's going on between us at the moment. We didn't really get a chance to talk after our kiss yesterday, seeing as the minute we stepped into the castle we both had angry mobs coming our way. And now, the next day, I still haven't seen him. I hate to admit it, but I miss him insanely. I really wish I don't, but I do. And I know it's not healthy, so don't tell me otherwise._

I sighed.

Thankfully, jotting my thoughts down in my dairy always seemed to make me feel better. But I wanted to see him so bad. Thankfully it was dinner time, I was starving, and there was a good chance he would be there too. So I walked down to the Great Hall, my breath catching in my throat, as I realized he would probably be in there. I opened the doors and strode in.

But he wasn't there.

I felt like I was about to break down, but I wouldn't. How sad would that look in front of the entire school? So I chocked back a sob, walked over to the Gryffindor table with my nose stuck up in the air, and sat down.

"Ginny, are you going to eat that?" Ron asked me, looking at me quizzically.

I glanced at my plate, and realized I had loaded it up with food. Truth be told, I wasn't at all hungry, so that might have been a bad mistake. Finally I started picking at my food, thinking it was better to have eaten something then to starve to death. But the truth was, my stomach was hurting. Not because of any kind of sickness, but just because of all the bad scenarios I kept thinking about in my mind. Yesterday had been a prank, or he just felt like hooking up with someone, and he used those beautiful words on me as a line…anything like that. There was even more horrible stuff going through my mind, but I wouldn't want to bother you with that.

"Ginny, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." Harry looked at me worriedly. Ah, ever the sympathetic one. I was really happy that we could just simply be friends now; it made my life a lot easier, and his probably as well. But right now, I really didn't want to talk to him about this.

"Yeah, you know, don't worry about it. I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just going to take a walk around the grounds."

And so I got up from the table, walked out of the Great Hall, and into the cool, crisp night air of the school grounds. I slumped to the ground against the trunk of a tree, and just sat there, staring out into space.

"Hey, Ginny."

I immediately perked up when I heard his voice. I had been longing to hear it all day, and now that I finally did, it seemed too good to be true. I looked up into his gorgeous face, and smiled. He smiled back, and sat down next to me. I was hoping he would put his arm around me, or grab hold of my hand, or something like that. But there was nothing. He just sat next to me, staring into the distance. Of course, me being me, that was all I really needed at the moment. Anything else would probably have given me a heart attack.

"Can I talk to you about last night?"

"Sure," I wouldn't admit it, but this question really scared me. As far as I knew, a conversation like this never ended up well.

"I really like you. And last night was great, but…"

And there it was. The infamous break-up word. But.

"But what? Draco, I really don't want whatever it is we have to stop at the moment."

"Neither do I. But I really, really, really like you Ginny. It actually kind of scares me that I could like a Gryffindor so much. But the rate this is going, and seeing as school is over in a few month, and I'll have graduated, I don't want this to go to fast. "

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I don't think that it's a smart idea. I mean us being together."

When he said those words, tears immediately welled up in my eyes.

"But why? What happened? Last night was, well, perfect. Then I don't see you all day and you come up with this?" I couldn't help it, the tears came running freely now.

"Ginny, listen to me. After I graduate, you're still going to be here for another year. The chance that we'll be able to maintain a relationship well enough is really small, and I want this to happen now instead of later, because later it will probably hurt too much,"

I think he's gone insane. This hurt, right now, more than anything I had ever felt before in my life. It was the day after the absolute perfect day, and he was ruining it. Why would he do this to me? Hurt less my ass. It was ripping a hole inside of me right now, and he didn't even realize it. He might not feel as strongly as I do, but don't you think he could be a little more considerate? Really, how could he not tell how much I liked him? How much I loved him? How could he not see that just being around him practically made me stop breathing? Was he really that oblivious? Anger started welling up inside of me, and I didn't feel like controlling it. I started breathing heavily, the tears coming up even faster than before.

"If that's the way you want it, I'll let you lead your emotionally unavailable life until you leave."

And then I walked away.


	11. Healing

R/R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, & I never will.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 11: Healing

And so the days passed on. I was feeling worse than ever, and people were definitely starting to notice. I had told Chelsea and Hermione what had happened, and they had responded in the way I expected them too. They had made me feel better for the moment, and about an hour later, I felt like the weight came crushing down on me again. I just wanted to get out of school, be free of all the talk, rumors and gossip that were floating around the school for the length of the summer vacation. But, I still had a few months to go, so I needed to figure out a way to bear the pain. A healing process, you could say. Chelsea had suggested that I find a different guy; but I just shook my head no. Hermione had suggested that I focus more on my studies; like that was ever going to happen. Even Harry and Ron had suggested that I should focus more on Quidditch. So far, I had found this to be the best therapy, because I could focus all of my anger and sorrow on throwing the Quaffel as hard as I could, which in the games resulted in my scoring quite a few points for the Gryffindor team. People were pleased with this, and I decided to try and let their happiness rub off on me. But it wasn't working, and at the end of the day, when I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, my thoughts would immediately turn back to Draco.

Thinking about him was hard; I would envision him the way I always would: That beautiful face, the platinum blonde hair that would fall slightly into his eyes, his perfect body, his smirk, his intense grey eyes, everything. And then I would start falling into one of those perfect dreams where everything seemed so real and so good, so peaceful, that nothing could ruin it, so that when I woke up I would end up crying because I knew that wouldn't be happening to me anymore. He had left the possibility of us, and I wasn't even going to get my hopes up that it could one day happen again. Because when it wouldn't, I don't think I would be able to stand going through pain like this again.

The months passed slowly, but soon the weather started to warm up again and the sun started coming out more. This change in weather sent a cheery atmosphere throughout the Hogwarts population; it had been a freezing cold winter, but now that spring was dawning on us once again, people were able to go outside and enjoy the sunshine. I wished that the nice weather would rub off on me too. I could tell that my friends were tired of trying to cheer me up and were on the brink of giving up on me completely. I didn't want to let them down, I wanted to show them the Ginny that they once knew, but I couldn't bring myself to smile much these days. It had been a 2 months and 15 days (yes, I kept exact count) and yet I still couldn't get over the feeling of dread, despair and hopelessness I had felt when he had told me that he didn't want to continue whatever it was we had. I flashed back to the few days that came before that fateful day, trying to find or remember something that might have set him off and had made him decide that he wouldn't want to be with me, but I couldn't find anything. This depressed me even more; I felt like it was just me as a person that had made him have has change of heart, and it made me loose quite a bit of my self-esteem. I stopped caring about my appearance, hardly ate anything, and only did homework in my free time. I was a real downer, and I knew it. Some might even say I was suffering from clinical depression (at least, this was Hermione's diagnosis).

I hadn't seen Draco much since that day….to be perfectly honest; I had mostly avoided him at all costs. I was afraid that if I saw him face to face I would end up breaking down right in the middle of the hallway, and that would just make everything worse. So I resorted to my day dreams in class instead. What else was I supposed to do? I thought that the only reason I was still holding up was because I knew he was in school, and also because I knew he hadn't started seeing anyone new. He would eventually, of course. It was normal, especially for someone like him, but for now, I relied on it to keep me going. Sounds exceptionally morbid, I know, but that's how it was.

"So anyway, I was thinking that I could ask Blaise about how Draco's doing…you know, so you could have an update once in a while," Chelsea turned to look at me, "What do you think?"

Of course I wanted an update. I wanted to hear that he was in as much pain as I was, that he missed me as much as I missed him and that he thought about me as much as I thought about him. I didn't want to act so desperate, but I needed some words of comfort, and for now, Blaise Zabini and Chelsea were the two only people that could possible bring me those words.

"Would you really do that for me? I mean, I know I've been kind of a pain in the ass lately…" I stopped my sentence, feeling my face going red.

"Yeah, Gin, you have been pain in the ass, but you're my best friend, what am I going to do? Let you rot here in your own misery? No, if there is something I can do I want to do it for you because I miss you!"

"Okay, sure, then, I guess. Thanks, Chelsea. I can't believe you're still sticking by me after all my moping over the last couple of months." I smiled weakly at her.

"Oh my god, a smile! Finally, haven't seen one of those from you in ages. I'm meeting up with Blaise like, now, so I'll ask and tell you all about it later, okay?" She smiled at me, gave me a hug, and skipped right out the portrait hole.

Maybe there was hope after all? Maybe, just maybe, he felt as bad as I did. I knew that I shouldn't have thought that way. I knew that deep down in my heart, I wanted him to be happy. That's what you wanted for someone if you loved them, right? But right now, I really needed some reassurance that I wasn't the only one being a pain in the ass towards my friends. Needed the reassurance desperately, I would say.


	12. Information

Here's the next chapter! Sorry that the updating is getting a bit slower, but I'm going into my last weeks of school and don't have much time anymore. But keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 12: Information

I was dying to know.

To be completely honest, that's an understatement. Why the hell was Chelsea taking so long? Did she not understand that I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting…

Okay, maybe not waiting that long. Actually, it's only been about 20 minutes. But for me, it seemed like a lifetime. Just wait until you're in the same type of situation.

There were a lot of things I wanted to know. I wanted to know if he looked like crap or just as amazing as usual. I wanted to know whether he mentioned me at all. I wanted to know how he was doing in classes, if he was sleeping at night, and most of all, if he missed me. If he missed me, all that other stuff didn't matter anymore. If he missed me, I would once again be able to be happy. Because then I would actually know that I had made quite an impact on him. I would smile again. Isn't that what people wanted?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey"

"Chelsea! Oh God, you have to tell me what happened. C'mon! I've been dying to know. What did Blaise say about Draco?" I nearly exploded with anticipation.

"Well….he said that he's been acting quite down." She looked at me reluctantly.

"Really! Yes! What else? Chelsea, why do you have that look on your face?"

"It's nothing…"

"Chelsea, I know you. What's wrong? You have a theory about something, and if it concerns me I want to hear it."

Now I was starting to get a bit worried. What did she know? Or what did she think? Chelsea could be insane most of the time, but when she wanted to be serious, she really would get serious.

"I just think that the whole thing between you and Draco has gone a bit too fast." She looked at me sheepishly.

"Chels, you're kidding me, right? You do realize he sort of dumped me already, I don't think we could be going any slower." I was beginning to get really confused, and I could tell she could see it reflected on my face.

"It's just…I don't get it. You fell in love with him so quickly! It scared me at first, but then I thought well maybe it's just an obsession or something. But the way you acted after he broke it off showed me that you really were in love with him, and I didn't get it. You hardly ever talked to him before you actually bumped into him and hid in the closet with him, and you were already all over him then! You completely ignored most of us, not me per se, but Hermione and Ron and the others, and you didn't even seem to notice because you were too busy thinking about Draco! Now I feel bad for you, of course I do but I just think you went into this way too quickly and that you should really try and get over it instead of moping around!"

I hadn't expected that. I hadn't realized that I had hurt or ignored so many people until she had just said it out loud. It was all true, now that I think back I can't deny it. But I could tell that she had been dying to say this for a while. Maybe I should have paid more attention to my friends…But there was nothing I could do about it now. I would remember that though, and I would work on it. But I still cared about Draco, and sadly, nothing Chelsea said would change that.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry you feel that way. I know I've been acting kind of distant and everything, but I just…can't help it. I see the way you are with Blaise! You never used to be like that, one guy at a time. But I know you love him as well and I guess I just want that for myself…with Draco. It's not something I can really control, but I hope that you aren't extremely pissed at me or anything cause I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this."

"You won't I promise." She still looked a little awkward. I didn't blame her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Chelsea had told me that Draco was acting a bit off, I was smiling again. People were starting to talk to me normally again, not scared anymore that they would somehow set me off and I would start sobbing uncontrollably. Little did they know that was still possible, although it would take a lot more than just some random comment.

I still missed Draco. I might not show have shown it as much, but I did. I missed just talking and laughing with him. I didn't miss him just as a boyfriend or whatever anymore, I missed him as a friend. And that actually brought me more pain then I could have imagined before. I didn't feel like I could confide in people anymore though…I felt like the only person I could really talk to was Draco, but sadly, that wasn't an option anymore. But we had been making progress, we had actually made eye contact in the Great Hall today; maybe next time, we would smile at each other without me blushing profusely. Ah, now that would be perfect. I was glad I got to look straight into his eyes again; they were still that amazing shade of intense grey, but even I could see from a distance that there was something in there that made them look a bit sad. If it had EVERYTHING to do with me, I would have been absolutely thrilled. But I wouldn't let myself think that far, seeing as that probably wasn't even the case.


	13. Glimpses

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

R/R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 13: Glimpses

Still no smile. I still hadn't seen a smile. And it was killing me.

Sure, I wanted him to be happy because of me. Sure, I wanted him to laugh with me because I made a very witty comment or an awesome joke. But seeing as we weren't even talking to each other, I highly doubted that was going to happen. So I just opted for the hope that he would just smile again. Because when he smiled, his entire face lit up, and he would look genuinely happy. Not like that trade mark smirk of his, (which I don't complain about because it looks so damn good on him) but It just didn't have the same effect of a pure glow on his face, and I always found it made him look even more handsome then he usually was. If that was even possible.

I caught small glimpses of the slightest hint of a smile every now and then, but usually it would turn into a smirk instead of a full blown grin, because Crabbe and Goyle had once again proven how useless they were. Thankfully, this happened a lot, so I knew he had something to entertain him. I just wish it could have been me again that would have made him grin a little.

Spring had just started, and it was finally getting warmer outside. The trees were blooming with beautiful flowers in all sorts of colors, the grass was green, the wind was blowing a gentle breeze, and the sun was positively beaming. When we students had our free periods we decided to hang around on the school grounds, sitting lazily in the sun; the boys playing card games or a game of exploding snaps, and the girls trying to get an early start on their tan. Chelsea and I had decided to do the same; Chelsea felt she was getting to pale, and knowing her, she could lie in that sun for hours on end, probably falling asleep at one point. This was great for me, because the teachers had been piling on the homework and I could really use an afternoon nap. We found a spot next to one of the big oak trees, threw our bags onto the floor and used our jackets as mats, and lay down. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face, and quickly dozed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We were walking along Diagon Alley. We both looked considerably older, and this puzzled me. How much time had passed? My face was much more defined, my hair much shorter, down to my shoulders and I had a smile plastered on my face. Draco looked as handsome as ever, his hair still platinum blonde, mussed up, and wearing a great black suit that looked absolutely amazing on him. I looked sideways at him, and couldn't help but feel a sense of awe. His looks still shocked me; but what shocked me even more was the fact that he was with me. That we were capable of laughing together, talking together, walking together…loving each other? I wasn't sure. I was still confused about where I was. Our arms were linked and he was holding my hand, pulling me closer to his side. I inhaled deeply, savoring the moment. I didn't care where I was, or what time or year it was. None of that mattered; I was with Draco, walking down Diagon Alley happily, without a care in the world. It was a great feeling, a sensation, you could say, and I didn't want to let go. We kept on walking in silence, and I could feel the rhythm of his breathing. This was the perfect moment, and I felt that any words could ruin it._

"_Ginny?"_

I awoke with a start. Chelsea was leaning over me, and I could tell I had been asleep for a couple of hours because it was already getting dark outside. The warmth of the spring air was still there however, which made it odd that I was shivering. She was probably thinking the same thing.

"Let's go inside. You're obviously cold and that smile you had in your sleep was really creeping me out."

I chuckled. It was a good thing she wasn't in my dream then, I bet it would have been ten times worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All through dinner I was pondering my dream. I hadn't actually had a dream about Draco, well, not a happy one anyway. There had been the occasional re-runs of the dumping, seeing him walk away from Hogwarts for the last time leaving me behind, me crying and him sniggering behind me. But nothing like this. This sort of dream hadn't happened since before we had kissed. A chill ran through my spine. Sadly, this happened every time I thought about that kiss, and I think Chelsea was starting to think that I had a fever or something. Oh well, nothing could be done about that now. But this dream had seemed different than those before; just as good, obviously, but there was something off. We had been older, for instance; all my other dreams mainly just happened here at school, in a deserted corridor or something (good times). They had never, ever been in a very public place. Sure, the occasional kid would catch us kissing and I would enjoy the thrill of that, but that was about it. And we looked, genuinely happy. Not just in the sense that we were together and that was great and all, but just happy about life in general. Not a care in the world, just us two living out our lives the way we were meant too. I probably had a job of some sort, maybe writing, and he probably worked somewhere at the Ministry. Maybe we had an apartment together in Diagon Alley, and that's why the dream took place there. Or maybe we were just going shopping; who knew?

The thing about this dream was that it felt like a glimpse of our future together. Not the same way the other dreams had seemed like they could happen maybe in a couple of days or week or so, but that they were going to be MY future, and that it was mean to be. That could happen, couldn't it? I felt that me and Draco were great together, and that nothing could stop us (except maybe him). But he had stopped it, so why did I feel like I was getting a vision? Trelawney had always said that I had had the eye for this kind of thing, or whatever she called it, but I had just always assumed that was just a bunch of ranting from Trelawney. But what if I did, and I had just seen my future? If this was true, I could ride out the wait. I would wait for him, because I knew he was worth it. I knew he would be mine, it would be easier to go through the glimpses and the occasional eye contact because I would know that somewhere in the distant future we would be sharing moments like those more often. But if it wasn't true, if this wasn't a vision, what would happen? Would I be able to keep waiting for him forever and have nothing happen?

I've got to tell you; I never knew I was capable of such deep thoughts.


	14. Detention

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 14: Detention

"Bloody hell!"

Looking at my alarm clock, I jumped out of bed, stubbing my toe. It was now throbbing with pain, and I was clutching it as I hopped across the room trying to find all my clothes. I had overslept, and I had already missed breakfast, and soon, if I didn't hurry up, I was going to be late for Potions class. With Snape, that usually meant that I was going to get a detention and at least 10 points of for Gryffindor. Not to mention the long, sarcastic and extremely embarrassing lecture I would get from him. But hopefully, that wouldn't happen. Now if only I could find my tie…

When I was fully dressed, I sprinted down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and down to the dungeons. My toe still hurt like hell, but I was already late, and the later I would make it, the worse it would get. When I finally got down to the dungeons, I knocked on the door, panting, completely out of breath. I was starving and thirsty, I had to go to the bathroom, and now I had to endure a double Potions lesson with Snape. Not the best way to start the day. Especially not a Monday.

"Ah, miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us. But seeing as you are ten minutes late and have held up this class just a bit, I feel like I should exert some justice and take away 20 points from Gryffindor, and have you join me for Detention tonight at 8 o'clock. You will be separating potion ingredients for me. But don't worry, you will not be alone. Now, Miss Weasley, your essay, please?"

And there it was the thing I thought I had forgotten. I saw a smirk creep onto his face, and I could hear the Slytherins chuckling in the background.

"Ah, I see by your facial expression that you have forgotten to bring it. Well, I think that counts for another 10 points from Gryffindor. Please be so kind as to bring it to your detention tonight." He gave me a long smirk, turned around, and I could hear the Gryffindors groaning and the Slytherins laughing along. God, I really hated Snape that way. Somehow, he had the power to make anyone feel impeccably stupid, even when they really weren't. I turned to Chelsea;

"You couldn't have woken me up?' I whispered, 'You could have seen this coming!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you had your alarm clock set! I thought you would have woken up from that."

And so we sat there for two more hours, being absolutely bored, until finally the sweet release of the end of the lessons during which I sprinted to the bathroom. Now I just had to get through my detention tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19:50, time to go to my detention. I was seriously dreading this, but I was glad that I wouldn't be alone, because that would mean half the work. I wondered who it could be that had also gotten a detention; I was hoping it was a fellow Gryffindor; we could always have a good laugh about Snape then. As I trudged down to the Dungeons and Snape's office, my mind wandered back to Draco. I hadn't seen him at all today, and I was disappointed. But oddly, at the same time, I was relieved. I hadn't really thought about him at all today, and that was a nice change of pace once in a while. Although I knew that now that I had started thinking about him again I wouldn't stop thinking about him during this entire detention. This meant I would probably end up doing it wrong.

Once again, I knocked on the door, and Snape told me to enter. Just hearing his voice made me pissed off; I think it runs in the family. I opened the heavy door, and looked around; there were plastic jars set in between two tables with some of the most disgusting potion ingredients I had ever seen. Just leave it to Snape. I handed him my essay, and sat down.

"You shall wait for your companion, and then will explain what to do."

So I sat there quietly waiting. Finally, after about 10 minutes, there was another knock on the door.

"Enter." Snape said.

The door opened, and I gasped. There was Draco. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He talked to Snape for a few seconds before looking at me. I could see a look of shock in his face, and I figured it mirrored my expression. This was not at all what I had been expecting; mainly because I had never realized that Snape would actually put his favorite student in detention. I was pleasantly surprised but freaked out at the same time. I hadn't had any time to prepare for this. We hadn't talked in a few months, and I felt as though I looked like absolute crap compared to him. Sure he looked tired and had slight bags under his eyes, but that wasn't near enough to ruin his features. My mouth went dry and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck as he sat next to me.

"Tonight the two of you will be sorting these ingredients into 10 phials each. I will be back in an hour to check and if you have done enough work you may go." With that he left the dungeon, and the two of us sat in silence.

About ten minutes passed before either of us said anything. I felt nervous, like anything I would say could set either of us off. Instead I focused on the task at hand until I finally heard him say something.

"So, Ginny…how've you been?"

My shoulders slumped. It was great to hear the sound of his voice again, but I had hoped that he would profess his undying love for me or confess how much he missed me. This was such a normal question, I think I might have actually taken it as an insult.

"I've been okay. What about you? You look tired." Maybe that would get him to profess?

"Yeah, I know. Just had a lot of school work you know, studying a lot. I do plan on getting out of here with some decent grades."

"Makes sense."

And that was the end of the conversation for another ten minutes, until he spoke up again. Apparently he was a lot braver then I was.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight." He simply stated.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see a Slytherin either, let alone you." He chuckled softly.

"Even I'm capable of pissing off Snape once in a while."

I smiled. "What did you do?"

"I spilled all of these ingredients." He smiled, and I laughed.

It was nice to laugh with him again. It felt like it had been years since I talked to him, but it was starting to become as easy as it had been before. And I enjoyed it immensely.

"So what have you been up too?" He asked me, and I blushed.

Besides moaning over him for the past couple of months? Oh, a little of this, a little of that.

"Nothing really…homework, been practicing flying, sleeping…the usual."

"Yeah."

And then there was silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was the comfortable silence I had once known with him. Before I could stop myself, I whispered:

"I miss this."

He set down his phial, sighed, and looked at me. I looked straight into his eyes and once again saw that sadness in his eyes I had been seeing lately. Maybe it did have something to do with me, after all.

"Me, too."

When he said those two simple words, it was like new life had been blown into me. I breathed in deeply, trying to push away the fluttery feeling in my stomach. These were the words I had been waiting to hear, and the effect was exactly as I had imagined. He looked at me and smiled; I smiled back. We stayed like that for a while, and then got back to work. One some level, neither of us wanted to have to do this work any longer then we had to, but on the other hand, both of us would have liked to be able to talk like this a bit longer. At least, I did, anyway. And I was hoping he did too.


	15. Happiness

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I only just got vacation today 

R/R & Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 15: Happiness

Finally, but at the same time, not finally, detention was over. Yes, those ingredients had been absolutely disgusting, but once again, at the same time, it had been one of the happier moments of my life. I had in a sense been reunited with Draco. And yes, I know that makes it sound like a romantic comedy movie. But who cares? It was how I felt, and no one could tell me otherwise.

I was lying in my bed, exhausted. Snape had us do an extra hour because we hadn't done enough work in his opinion. Stupid git, what was his problem? Draco and I had both protested as profusely as we could, but nothing helped. Instead, he actually started contemplating whether to give us ANOTHER hour. But in the end he finally realized that his favorite student was sitting in the detention and let it slide. But I just know that if it had only been me, I would have been given another hour. Not that I'm complaining, another hour in the presence of Draco is never something to complain about.

I kept flashing back to the entire year, every moment I had spent with Draco. Because it had been like a rollercoaster ride, first he hated me, then he ended up seeing me as a friend, then we made out, then he broke up with me, and now I don't know what we are anymore. It was tiring, I'll admit. I wish he would just make up his mind! And of course, I wanted him to pick the positive side. You know the one, where he admits he's madly in love with me, wraps me in this big hug and then gives me the most passionate kiss of my life.

Oh, THAT side.

But I would have to wait for the truth to be revealed. Because no matter how nice tonight was, I could tell he still wasn't able to make up his mind. And I wanted to give him space. That way, he wouldn't think I was pushy or anything. At least, that was the effect I was hoping for. But I guess that he could also see that as if I was trying to push him away… I guess I still needed to see which option would be best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Chelsea had already asked me how detention was. And I decided to tell her very nonchalantly how great it really was. You know, so that she wouldn't think that I'm completely obsessed and bubbly about this particular event.

"So, how was detention last night?"

"It was absolutely amazing!" I practically squealed.

"And, how is that possible?" Chelsea asked with a very skeptical look on her face.

"Draco was there with me!"

"Oh, NOW I get it. But I would keep it down because half of the Gryffindor table just heard you squeal his name out loud."

"Oh, crap."

Yeah, you could say that again. They still hadn't completely gotten over the shock that I had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

"Well as long as you keep your voice down, you can tell me all about it." I could tell she was curious, so I decided to divulge all the details to her.

"Well, it was really weird. Because I didn't at all expect him to be there, but then I walked in the door and there he was. And I was like, holy crap! I could hardly breathe. So then I sat next to him and Snape explained his stupid detention plan and all of that boring stuff, and we started to get to work. Then, like 20 minutes or something after we started working, he asks me how I am and what I've been up to. So I just tell him the usual stuff, right? And then we were just joking about how we ended up in detention and I stupidly blurted out the fact that I missed hanging out with him. And guess what he said? He said he missed me too! I don't think I could have smiled a bigger smile. And then for the rest of the period we just talked and laughed and stuff it was just too good to be true!" My voice ended on a very high note that sounded more like a squeak.

I guess bringing over the nights events didn't come over as nonchalantly as I had hoped they would, because Chelsea had a half smirk, half grin on her face. You know the kind that makes average looking people just look creepy? Well it suited her. Just like it suited Draco. Okay, I had a serious problem. I felt like my "special talent" was bringing everything back to Draco.

"Hm…Interesting." Was all Chelsea said when I finished my story.

"What? What's interesting? Chels, if you have a theory, I demand you tell me about it."

"No, Gin, Its nothing I swear. All I said was your story was interesting, there's nothing behind it. But now that you guys are talking again I really hope you're not going to be as mopey as you were before."

I smiled. "I'll try not to."

Chelsea left the Great Hall to meet up with Blaise, and I was still eating my breakfast. It was a nice day outside, not a cloud in the sky, and you could tell that it was a nice temperature outside. Spring was approaching. My favorite season. Today couldn't really get much better. I just hoped it wasn't going to get any worse.


	16. The Present

Newest chapter :)

R/R & Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 16: The Present

So I was happier then I had been in a while. But while it was considered a real improvement by most people, my closest friends were actually starting to get a little irratated. They were happy that I was happy; they kind of had to be, they were my friends. But my extreme happiness seemed to annoy them a bit much because the reason for this extreme happiness was Draco. And the only one who seemed to be able to put up with him was Chelsea. Whereas Hermione, Harry, and my dearest brother Ron, hated him with all their might. It was sweet though, after I told Hermione and Harry about what had happened they tried to act genuinely happy for me. Ron, on the other hand…

"WHY do you even like that stupid git? He's not right for you at all! And besides, you've got the entire 6th year male population going after you (insert disgruntled look here) and you choose Malfoy?! Are you TRYING to betray me or something?"

"Ron, get off your high horse. Would you rather see your one and only dearest little sister happy, or would you rather see me depressed and moping all the time?" I batted my eye lashes to add effect.

"I-I-I.." Ron stammered. It seemed I had a hold over him.

"Didn't think so." I smiled at him, gave him a quick pat on the back and walked off in the opposite direction with a pleased look on my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked down the hall towards Charm class (it was actually more like skipping), my mind wandered back to Draco. Yes, it seemed I still did that a lot. Nothing I can really do about that though, can I? I started thinking about how long it took to get to this part of my "relationship or whatever you want to call it" with him. Somehow just being friends after everything that had happened seemed better than that day that we had kissed in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. I wanted to kiss him again, of course; who wouldn't? But what I meant is that I didn't want it to go to fast again just to have my heart end up broken again. I figured I just needed to give him some time to adjust to the fact that he actually liked a Gryffindor; I bet he was the only one in his family to accomplish that and I could see why that would take some getting used to.

Charms lesson was fine, as usual. I had always been quite good in Charms; actually, I wasn't half bad at any of my subjects, which always made life at school that much easier. Teachers liked you, homework was easier, other students would ask you for help and if you said yes you wouldn't be creating any new enemies. Hogwarts had always been good in that way; Hermione had told us horror stories about how people in Muggle schools get bullied all the time. Sure,we had our regular share of taunting between the houses; we had a few real enemies here and there, but it wasn't like we all hated each other. And even the rivalries between the houses can be looked past sometimes; Chelsea and Blaise and Draco and I seemed to be living proof. And now we were back on to Draco. See how I could get everything back to him? I had a real problem, and you know what was funy? I didn't even care anymore. I smiled to myself and started work on the task Proffessor Flitwick had set for us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem to be in a good mood."

When I heard that voice next to me, my smile grew even wider (if that was possible). I turned to face him, and sure enough, there he was, standing next to me. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory.

"Yeah, well, you know, it's just a really nice day out."This was true. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there was a nice breeze that made the warmth a bit more bearable in our hot uniforms. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So what lesson do you have next?" He asked.

"Herbology. What about you?"

"Actually I have a free lesson. When I saw you walking out here I was actually kind of hoping that you had one too, so that we could hang out." He smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but blush. Somehow he still made me feel like a really little school girl.

"Oh! Well, yeah, we could still hang out after classes are finished for the day, right? Unless you're already doing something…"

"I wish I could, I really did, but I've got another detention with Snape tonight."

"Ha. More ingredients?"

"Yup. Sadly. But anyway have fun in Herbology and I guess I'll see you later." He gave me a quick one- armed squeeze and headed off in the opposite direction of where I was headed. I smiled to myself. See, we weren't moving too fast at all.

The night of that detention when we had started talking again, I had made a promise to myself. I didn't want to scare him off again. Even though I liked him as much more then friends, and even though I think he knew that, I wasn't going to force myself on him. Even though I had no idea whatsoever about how far his feelings for me went anymore, I wouldn't force myself on him. I had learned my lesson when he had broken my heart. Trow yourself at someone too hard, and they're bound to run away. Throw yourself at someone too hard, and they're bound to get freaked out because of it.

Before me and Draco had even started talking, I had already been looking at the future, our life after school, and he hadn't even called me by my first name then! I was already having dreams of what we were going to be like, fantasies about what a perfect life I was going to have with him. But that only made my expectations higher. And then when it becomes time for you to slow down, you get your heart broken into a million little pieces because you couldn't help but think what the future would bring you.

When he had told me he wanted to stop seeing me as much, all I could do was think about the past. About what a great time we had together and maybe, possibly, if it was something that I had said or done that had forced him to make this decision. But the only thing that happens to you then is that you end up torturing yourself because you think it's all your own fault, when most of the time, its just the timing of the relationship.

So I had decided to stick to the present. To be happy with what I had now, and take it day by day. I wasn't goingto have dreams about where we would be in 20 years time; I wasn't going to dwell on the past and torture myself with reasonable answers that could have been why he had broken up with me. There was the Past, the Present, and the Future. And right now the one that could bring me the least damage was the Present.


	17. As Time Passes By

R/R & Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 17: As Time Passes By

Summer was approaching, and everyone seemed to be in a happier mood. Even the teachers, who seemed to be giving us less homework then they had the rest of the year. Guess they couldn't wait for summer just as much as we could.

Students were lounging on the grounds near the lake and the trees, while fresh summer breezes passed them by as they laughed and talked with their friends. For now, no one felt the need to really worry about anything. Even though the 5th and the 7th years had their exams coming up, they still felt the need to relax a little before the stressing started. Luckily for me, that's how Draco felt as well.

Whenever I was with him, I felt like I was having the best time of my life. Talking to him was just so easy, and I don't ever remember laughing as much with someone as I did with him. We also hung out on the school lawn, reading books together or just talking as usual. Sometimes we would go out to the Quidditch pitch again and he would show me some new flying techniques. We even sent each other letters by owl at night or on the weekends, usually with just a funny inside joke that would make me burst out laughing in front of my other friends and they would end up wondering what the hell was wrong with me. It felt like I was on a high all the time and I didn't want it to end.

But as time passed by, there was still this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I knew he would be graduating soon. I knew I was going to miss him exceptionally next year when I had to suffer through my final year at Hogwarts. I was genuinely and truly happy with the way things were at the moment, no doubt about that; But me, being me, still wanted there to be more between us. And I couldn't help but feel that he didn't feel the same way anymore. Maybe he just saw me as a best friend, what did I know? It's not like I was going to ask him because then I was afraid I might scare him off again. And that was something I definitely did not want. All I wished was that he would just give me some sort of sign as to how strongly he really felt about me. Or does that mean I was thinking too far ahead again?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night, at 11.30 pm, I finally got that sign. Yes, I documented the time and I don't need anyone to tell me exactly how sad that is, but it was one of the greatest moments in my life and I wasn't about to forget when it happened.

I was lying in my bed, absolutely exhausted from the week. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a tap on my window. Chelsea and my other roommates were already asleep, so I walked over to the window to see what was making that noise. And to my surprise, I saw Draco's massive black owl tapping our window with its beak, a scroll tied to its leg. I opened the window, gave it a treat, and it flew back out. My heart was beating faster every second; this happened every time I got one of his little notes. I sat on my bed, and unrolled the scroll. This wasn't just any little note, it was a letter. I had a soft squeal and started reading.

_Ginny,_

_The last couple of weeks with you have been some of the best of my life. I didn't think there was anyone who was that easy to talk too; but you are. I have fun with you, I can laugh at you, and as far as I know, you're the only one who gets my stupid jokes. You've become one of my best friends Ginny, and I can't thank you enough. _

_Last time we started to become close, I couldn't have been more of a jerk. But I guess I was actually scared. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, admit that I was scared. I don't know if it was because you were a Gryffindor (the coolest Gryffindor I have ever met, by the way), or if it was because I was getting closer to you than I had to any other girl before, or just because I was freaked out of being in a relationship in general. Who knows? I'll probably never know the answer for certain, so let's just blame it on all three. But whatever the reason, I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Actually I hope that you already did. :)_

_I promised myself that I wouldn't get scared again. So right here, on this piece of parchment, I'm going to tell you the truth. As I said before, you're one of my best friends. But in my opinion, there could be more to us. I want there to be more to us. You're beautiful, funny, smart; energetic…I've never met anyone like you. And I really, really, really hope that somewhere you feel the same way about me. _

_Okay, this is officially the cheesiest letter I have ever written in my entire life, and I hope you can forgive more for that. I just hope you understand what I'm trying to say here. And I hope that you'll answer it soon. Because the suspense is already killing me._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco._

I stopped breathing, and I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. He felt the same way about me! I couldn't believe it. I had to write something back, and I didn't want him to see me before he got my answer. I would get Chelsea to get me some breakfast, I would write the letter in the morning and then I would wait until I was just about sure he had gotten it. And then, well who knows. We'll see what happens.


	18. Reply

Hey everyone! So sorry for the really late update, but I've been really busy with school starting again. But hopefully I'll be able to continue updating more often again!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 18: Reply

I think I stared at that letter in my hand for about an hour. I don't think I quite comprehended what he was really saying until I had read it at least 20 times. I knew I had to reply, but I couldn't quite get over the shock. I had never thought that he felt the same way about me! I had always thought he just saw me as a really good friend. I was ecstatic, of course. What else could a girl be in this situation? I tried to get myself together so I could write without my hand shaking. I wanted him to get my reply as soon as possible. Preferably tonight, so that we could talk about it in the morning. As I sat down at the desk in the corner of our Dorm room, I wondered what I would say. It's not like I could have waited until the morning anyway. My hands had finally stopped shaking. I had thought that writing this letter would have been hard. But it wasn't; once I started writing my feelings just poured out of me. I had been dying to tell him how I felt, and this was my chance.

_Draco,_

_I'm still not quite over the shock of your letter as I'm writing this. How could I be? I had never in a million years thought that you would have felt the same way about me. I really do. Even though you were scared, I never stopped feeling the same way about you. Actually, it's been that way for a while now. Even before you and I started talking! _

_You weren't the only one who was scared; though I was scared for a different reason. I was scared that if I told you I would end up getting hurt. And by your hand, of all people, that would have been unbearable. You've been on my mind every day of the past year, every minute of every day. I fell for you hard; and I couldn't control it. I hope that this doesn't scare you away again; I just thought you should know how I feel. _

_I want us to talk in person. About us, about what's going to happen. I really want this to work, Draco. When I'm with you I'm happier then I've been in a long time. After I've been with you I'm still happier then I've been in a long time. I love my friends and my family of course, but it's just different with you, you know? I don't really know how to explain it. When we play Quidditch together, or take a walk through the grounds, even when we have detention together. It's always fun, comfortable, and well…sort of perfect. _

_I hope I see you tomorrow, so that we can talk about this. I'm really happy Draco, I really am._

_Love always,_

_Ginny. _

Thankfully his owl had been waiting while I was writing. I tied the scroll to its leg, gave it a treat, and watched it fly away. I sighed. Tomorrow, everything I had ever wanted was going to come true. I felt warm inside, like nothing could hurt me at the moment. Of course, I was now also wide awake. I couldn't go back to sleep, it wasn't like I had the energy. So I decided to read a little and write in my journal as I waited for my eyes to close so that I could drift to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I woke up the next morning, memories of last night started flooding through my head. I sat up straight in bed, thoughts about the night's events swimming through my brain.

_What if that letter was a joke?_

_What if my letter scared him?_

_Am I going to see him today?_

_What am I going to say?_

_What am I going to wear?_

_Will we both be too shy?_

_Who's going to start the conversation?_

_What if it was all a dream?_

I tried to push the ideas out of my head. Draco wouldn't make a joke out of something like that. He wouldn't be scared by my letter because his was just like it. He won't be too shy, and I will see him today.

Right?

I could never be sure, I knew that. But already I could feel the butterflies racing through my stomach as I got dressed and I could feel the anticipation flowing throughout my entire body at the prospect of seeing him at breakfast. We would have to go to class, but I hoped that we would be able to talk. With a sigh, I headed down the stairs to the common room. I wasn't feeling very hungry, but I wanted to see his face. I just hoped that we would both have the time today. I don't think I could have waited much longer. Not after I'd waited so many months before that. Any longer, and I think I might've had a nervous breakdown.


	19. Electricity

Damn! I know that this chapter took a REALLYY long time, but I had a bit of writers block, and I definitely wasn't sure what to write anymore. Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last few!

R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 19: Electricity

I felt like my stomach was churning and making flip-flops as I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. All I kept thinking was: _"Here we go, Here we go, Here we go…"_

This didn't make me feel any better. Shocker.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him if I saw him. I would probably end up going back to my usual routine of just gawking at his face, even though I don't mean to. Although I was really hoping that it wouldn't have to come to that. Maybe, once I'm face to face with him, I might come up with something extremely funny to say. Or witty, smart, seductive, sweet, any of the above will do. As long as I don't end up looking like a complete idiot. Which wouldn't be the first time.

I tried to tune into what Chelsea was saying. Maybe if I could listen to the familiar sounds of my friends voice, going on about the newest hot guy she had spotted, my nerves would calm down. We were getting closer and closer to the Great Hall, and my nerves didn't calm down one bit. What was wrong with me? It wasn't like I hadn't talked to him before. It wasn't like we hadn't gotten intimate before. I guess that when a guy is that perfect, and you have been in love with him for what seemed like forever, everything you end up talking to him is going to be nerve wracking. And you know what? I didn't mind in the least.

Finally, we had gotten to the Great Hall. Chelsea and I pushed open the doors, and familiar swarm of conversation and sounds of cutlery on plates greeted us. My eyes immediately scanned the Slytherin table, and then I saw him. I just looked at him, until he finally felt my eyes on him. He looked over, and our eyes locked into a fierce staring competition. My whole body felt as though it was being electrically charged. He stood up, smiled, and sat down again. I took that as a sign that he had gotten my letter, and went to join Chelsea at the table. I had a stupid grin on my face, and no matter what sad things I tried to think of (homeless puppies, potions class, etc.) I couldn't wipe that grin off my face. Even Ron, who is oblivious to most emotions, noticed it.

"Ginny, why are you smiling so much?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Couldn't he ever swallow before he talked?

"Oh, nothing in particular. It's just a nice day today." That wasn't a total lie. You could see from the ceiling, which reflected the outside weather that it was gorgeous out. Sun was shining, baby blue sky, and only a few clouds. Ron shrugged and continued chugging down his breakfast.

Hermione and Chelsea both looked at me and raised their eyebrows. I winked back at them, and they smiled. It was nice to know that I still had some people that were really close to me that could take a hint. Even Harry looked at me and smiled.

I finished breakfast early, and I looked over at Draco again. He looked up as well, and stood up from the table. I followed his lead, and followed him out of the Great Hall. Once we were a safe distance away from the Great Hall, he turned toward me and hugged me. It was more like an embrace actually. We just stood there like that for about 5 minutes before we both, albeit reluctantly, let go. He looked at me then and took a hold of my hand.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," I replied.

"So I got your letter yesterday," He tried to sound casual, but I could see the slight smile creeping up onto his face.

"I got yours too." I mentally slapped myself. If he got mine, I obviously got his. I knew I would end up looking like an idiot. But he just smiled, and it reached his eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so. So what do we do now?" His face turned completely serious, and I knew he meant business.

"I think we should just go for it. If it works, then that's perfect, and I couldn't be any happier. If at some point something happens and it doesn't, then I'll know that it was worth it anyway. All I know is that right now, I really want to be with you. And nothing anyone says or does is going to change that." I finished my speech in one breath.

"I think we should just go for it as well. Who cares what people will think? Who cares what my family will think? Or yours for that matter? All that matters is us, right? He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded in agreement.

"Right," I looked straight into his eyes, and I practically melted. His chilling grey eyes were now a soft grey that reflected the color of a rainy cloud. It pulled me in and I couldn't look away. He pulled me closer and placed a light kiss on my lips. My entire body relaxed. This was how it was supposed to be. Nothing should change now. I could have stayed in that position for the next ten years if I had to. Of course, that might not have been smart because I had history of magic next and I was completely failing that subject. But I couldn't make myself step away. And apparently, neither could he. The kiss became a bit deeper, and more passion was thrown into it. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. We melted into each other, and I couldn't hear anything else but the sound of our own breathing. Finally, we broke apart as we heard voices coming from further down the hall. Class was about to start, and we both needed to go our separate ways. He placed one last kiss on my forehead, and walked out into the grounds. I took one last look at him, and retreated back into the castle.

My head was spinning, my stomach had butterflies, my lips were numb, my eyes were shining, and all my limbs felt like they had been electrocuted. Now, we just needed to face the music.


	20. The Music

Here's the next chapter as promised! Please review, they're always helpful :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 20: The Music

The first person I decided to tell was Chelsea. If anyone had the right to know, it was her. I felt really bad because I had sort of been avoiding her, not listening to her when she was talking to me… I felt that she deserved to know what had been going on in my life. And then, I would listen to her.

I found Chelsea sitting in the common room of the Gryffindor tower. She was sitting by the fireplace doing her potions homework. When I walked through the portrait hole, she looked up at me and smiled. I sighed with relief. I was glad that she wasn't completely pissed at me. Although I wouldn't have blamed her for it.

I sat down next to her. "What you up to?"

"Oh nothing. Just a bit of homework."

"Listen, Chels, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, if you can spare the time."

Okay, so maybe she was a bit pissed at me.

"I want to talk to you about Draco."

She looked at me then. "Gin, I love you to death, but when are you going to realize that he is not good for you? He already sort of dumped you once. I know that he's gorgeous, and I know you told me that he was really sweet and stuff, but I just don't think this is healthy for you anymore!" She looked at me with total confidence and adamancy. I had to tell her.

"Yeah but see, Chels, that's the thing. It HAS happened. And I think it's for real this time."

She just stared at me, and said nothing for about 10 minutes. Actually, it was kind of creepy.

"Tell me everything. And don't leave one thing out."

So that's what I did.

That had taken care of one person. I wanted to tell Draco that she had taken everything so well. Chelsea was so happy for me. Actually, I was curious to know if he had told anyone, for instance, Blaise. I ran into him outside by the big tree by the lake. His entire face lit up when he saw me walk towards him, and I melted. I actually ran towards him. How pathetic is that?

"Hey." That was all he said. And it was enough to make my entire body tingle. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey to you too" I smiled. "So I told Chelsea about us."

"Did you?"

"Yeah… she was actually really happy for both of us. I was wondering if you had told anyone?"

"No, not yet, actually. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"What would you say if we made it a big deal? Just somehow tell the whole school at once."

"Are you sure about that?

"As sure as I'll ever be."

When he looked at me with those intense grey eyes, I knew he wasn't kidding. And to be perfectly honest, I wasn't all that sure that this was the right way.

"Trust me."

And that turned my entire opinion around.

We had it planned for the next morning. At breakfast, we would walk into the Great Hall and he would kiss me right then and there. In front of Gryffindor. In front of Slytherin. In front of the teachers. In front of the entire school. I am so not ready for this.

We met up in a small corridor off of the main hallway. He grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?"

_I am so not ready for this._

"Let' go."

_I am so not ready for this. _

We started walking towards the Great Hall. I think Draco could feel my hand shaking because he kept trying to steady it. He leaned down and whispered in my ear that it was all going to be okay. I wish I felt the same way. Slowly but surely we started getting closer. I could feel my hand getting clammy, and I actually wished that Draco wasn't holding my hand. THAT'S how nervous I was.

We were there. He opened the doors. The sun was streaming in through the ceiling, and the sounds of silverware and plates and lively chatter was there to meet us. I took a deep breath. People had already started looking because normally no one stands in the doorway that long. I could even already hear a few people gasp because they saw the two of us holding hands. I looked over towards my friends at the Gryffindor table. Chelsea, Hermione, Ron, Harry; none of them had noticed yet. I turned towards Draco and nodded. This was it. This was the moment where none of it would be a secret anymore. He leaned in and I slowly closed my eyes. I could feel him moving closer towards me. My whole body started tingling again and I could feel his breath on me. His lips finally touched mine.

I could feel my entire body soaring and I soon forgot about our large audience. There was only me and Draco. I moved closer into his body and I could feel our shapes melting together. The kiss became deeper, more meaningful and I could feel myself getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen. But I couldn't make myself pull away. Apparently neither could Draco because I realized that he was pulling me closer towards him, pressing me up against him as if he never wanted to let go. I could feel the blood rushing through my entire body, all the way down to my finger tips and toes. I was getting dizzy. At last, Draco and I pulled apart from each other. We just looked at each other for a while. He had a glint in his eyes, and I could see that I did to in the reflection of his. Someone coughed in the distance, and I finally remembered that we were standing in front of the Great Hall. Draco took my hand again and we turned around.

What we saw could have been used in a cartoon. Every single person was turned in our direction in their seats, and as far as I could see there wasn't a single closed mouth among the lot. I actually felt myself giggling at the sight. I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron's face turning as red as a tomato I couldn't help but giggle some more. I looked over at Hermione and Chelsea. They had huge grins on their face and you could have seen from a mile away that they were happy for me. Finally, I looked at Harry. He sent me a warm genuine smile and I knew he was happy for me as well. All I really had to deal with would be Ron. And the entire rest of the female population of Hogwarts, obviously. I took a peek at Draco looking at his own house table. I followed his eyes and saw Blaise with a smirk on his face, Crabbe and Goyle stuffing themselves with food, and Pansy Parkinson with tears streaming down her face. I couldn't help but have a smirk of my own planted on my face.

Finally, Draco and I both turned towards the staff table at the front of the Great Hall. All the female teachers looked quite pleased; all the male teachers didn't really seem to care. And Snape, well, you can never really tell what Snape is thinking from the expression on his face. We turned to face each other, he gave me one last quick peck on the cheek and I braced myself to hear Ron's reaction. But whatever was to come, we now HAD faced the music.


	21. Reactions

Alright, here's the next chapter. Please keep reviewing, they're always helpful!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 21: Reactions

After the longest hour in my life, in which I had only heard a wide variety of different reactions on what Draco and I had just done in front of the entire school, I was exhausted. Sure, we had made out in front of everyone. Even the little 1st years, who probably wouldn't have wanted to see something like that? Sure, I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin; and sure, we used to absolutely despise each other and wished for public humiliation for one another from day one that we had met. But people change, grow up, and go for what their heart wants. So why couldn't the rest of the Hogwarts population do the same and leave us alone?

Ron had said that I was insane. Mad. Crazy, bonkers, idiotic, moronic, perpetually stupid, and a bunch of other names I couldn't remember. He went on and on until his face went red, and Harry and Hermione had to finally calm him down by shoving some more food down his throat. On which he then started chocking because he was STILL trying to insult me in the best possible way he could. His face went even redder, Hermione made sure he stopped chocking the minute food and spit started flying from his mouth, and once he could breathe again, he looked at me with such a disappointed look that I couldn't help but feeling a little guilty. But then, when he started ranting on and on again about the horrible mistake I was making, my guilt was quickly washed away by anger.

I got up from the table and told him to shove off.

Harry, on the other hand, handled his reaction much more subtly then Ron. He looked me right in the eye and asked me if I was sure about it. He gave me this whole "big brother" speech and I tried to listen to him as best I could. He told me about everything that he had gone through with Draco over the past few years and I told him that he didn't have to worry. That Draco was different around me, and that nothing was going to change that now. I knew that Harry cared about me, but I didn't want him to ruin my hopelessly good mood.

Then came Hermione. Once I sat down she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was a friendly squeeze and when I looked up at her face I saw that she was truly happy for me. I knew that she had her doubts about Draco and I didn't blame her. Actually, it reminded me that I had to talk to him about being nicer to my friends. But Hermione was Hermione; if a friend thought they were doing the right thing she would stand beside them no matter what. It made it easy to confide in her, and I realized that if I ever did have problems with Draco I could come to her and talk about it.

Chelsea on the other hand was a different story. The minute I scooted over to sit directly across from her she lifted her hand for a high five and said:

"I knew you had it in you!"

I laughed and was glad that everything was okay between us again. I would have to remember to tell her all the details of all previous meetings with Draco so that she would be all caught up. After all, what are friends for? However when I looked over at Ron again and saw him hate-glaring at Chelsea, I told her that it was probably best to save the congratulations until later. One look at Ron was enough to convince her that I was right.

Throughout the rest of the day I could hear and feel people whispering about me wherever I went. Corridors, classrooms, lunchtime, common room, even the bloody bathroom. Teachers also acted differently; they all had weird looks on their faces whenever they were talking to me and I had a hard time deciphering what the emotion on their face was. The result of concentrating on that was that I completely missed what the class was about, and had to use other people's notes just to catch up.

I could feel the male population looking at me differently. I had always been glanced over; I knew that the guys found me quite attractive and didn't mind taking a look once in a while. Now however, I felt like they were full on checking me out. At first I took it as a compliment. What girl wouldn't enjoy that? But later in the day I started to feel a little freaked out about it. I mean, I had absolutely no idea what they were thinking about me. And then, if I caught them looking, they would immediately turn back to their buddies and start sniggering. Wouldn't that be enough to creep any girl out?

And then there was the female population of Hogwarts. The Slytherins hated me. I mean, more than usual. I could feel their angry looks and hate glares following me for miles on end. Then, there were the Ravenclaws. I figured that most of them hated me as well. Mainly because they actually sort of got along with Slytherin once in a while and were wondering what the hell it was that Draco saw in me, and not in one of them. I couldn't blame them; he WAS insanely attractive. I don't think the Hufflepuff girls really knew what to think about me. Of course they hated me in a very mild way because I had attracted such a sought after guy, but I don't think they necessarily blamed me for being with him. In fact, a few of them congratulated me. And then came the female population of Gryffindor. About 1/3 of them were made at me, for betraying their house. Another 1/3 were made, again, because I had gotten one of the best looking guys in the school. And the last 1/3 were either proud of me for getting him, or proud of me for finally breaking the whole "Gryffindor hates Slytherin" barrier so that they could go after Slytherin guys themselves.

I told them that I was happy to do it.


	22. Shivers

Only a few more chapters to go! Hope you guys have been enjoying the story

Please keep reviewing, they're really helpful and I love hearing what you guy s have to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

**Why do we Fall in Love?**

Chapter 22: Shivers

The summer was finally here. The rain from springtime was finally gone and the sun was clearly shining in a cloudless sky. Campus looked absolutely beautiful, and it was in that exact moment that I looked out the window on a Sunday morning that I felt purely relaxed. Everything in my life was perfect; the weather, my grades, my love life, my friendships, everything. Life was simply brilliant.

I had plans to meet with Draco later; and I couldn't wait. Every time I even just thought about Draco my heart would start fluttering and a small smile would play on my lips. I knew how lucky I was, and I wasn't about to give any of it up. After I picked out a pair of dark jeans and a simple white v-neck t-shirt, straightened my hair and put up some simple makeup, I was ready to go meet Draco. Just the thought that I would be seeing him in a few minutes gave me a bounce in my step. So much had changed since I had first met him; first I hated him, then I thought he was attractive, then I practically started stalking him, and now we were together. Just goes to show; people really do change.

As I walked through the main doors to the castle I stood still for a minute to take in the beauty of the campus and to feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I squealed when I felt two strong arms around my waist. Yes, I actually squealed. I was mortified beyond belief until Draco told me that he had never heard a sound like that before. It wasn't the thing he said, it was his voce that immediately soothed me. He kissed my cheek, and it was like my feet were being lifted off the ground. Actually my feet were being lifted off the ground because he turned me around and gave me the nicest hug anyone had ever given me.

"It's gorgeous out here isn't it?" I turned around and he put his arms around my waist again.

"The landscape isn't the only thing that's beautiful out here." It was an extremely cheesy line yet it still made me smile.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could find a nice place to relax, have a little breakfast and just spend some time together in the shade?"

I smiled. "That sounds perfect."

He entwined his fingers in mine and I let him lead me. In that moment I knew that wherever he went, I would go with him. He picked a spot under one of the oak trees and leaned against the trunk and motioned for me to lean against him. A slight breeze passed by and my hair was lifted into the air. Draco stroked it back down, and at this slightest of touches my pulse went up by like a 100. I sighed and leaned into him further. I was like our bodies melted into each other.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"Course you can."

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between us? How did we get from hating each other from when we first met, to me having a near heart attack whenever I'm around you? You know, in the good way." I could feel him smile.

"Well, when we met, we were both small and immature and didn't really care about anything except ourselves. Then we both started to feel attracted to the opposite gender, but still basically hated each other, just because we were in different houses and listened to our families. And then, when we started talking to each other, we both realized how much we actually have in common, both in personality and physical attraction, and now here we are. Does that answer your question?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Yeah, that pretty much answers my question. You've been paying close attention haven't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He kissed the top of my head and started stroking his fingers across my arm. The hairs on my arms stood up and I got goose-bumps all over my body. It was an amazing feeling that I never wanted to end. Draco chuckled to himself, and kissed me on my neck. More goose-bumps ensued and I couldn't help but wonder if he was just doing this to torture me. Because if he was, then it was working. And I had the slightest feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I pushed away from him and turned around to face him. I saw a hurt look on his face and instantly melted. I smiled, leaned towards him and placed a light kiss on his lips. It was a soft kiss, but when we both pulled away we both exhaled and looked at each other. I could see a glint in his eyes, and his eyes looked like two rings of pure silver. They were beautiful and I found it hard to look away. He leaned in towards me again and I sucked in my breath. His lips touched mine and my entire body shivered. I could tell that he felt my strong response because he made the kiss deeper and I could feel my blood pumping behind my ears. He locked his hand around my neck, and I entwined my fingers in his exceptionally soft hair. I bit his bottom lip lightly and I heard him moan. His hand cupped my cheek, and our kiss kept going until we were both deprived of oxygen that I started to feel dizzy and light headed. Of course, this could also be explained by my close proximity with Draco, but I decided to leave that explanation on the back burner.

We both pulled away at the same time and he grabbed my hand again. I smiled.

"Uhm, you hungry?

"Yeah, I could eat."

He chuckled to himself again. There we were, in the shade, on a beautiful campus, and I felt as light as I ever had before.


	23. Foreshadowing

Okay, here it is, the next chapter.

Reviews are still appreciated, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 23: Foreshadowing

And as we all know, spring and summer, comes with stress. Especially when you're still in school. Extra homework is being piled up just to get the rest of the levels in, Exams, and most importantly, Graduation. Graduation, when a few lucky students get to leave Hogwarts and explore whatever it is they've always dreamed of. I used to love graduation time; seeing my fellow students accomplishing so much, made me proud to be a part of Hogwarts. And I was also proud to know that one day; I would be finished as well, and would be able to start my own life. Maybe I would go into journalism, maybe work for the ministry of magic like my father? I didn't know where life was going to take me, but I was always curious to find out.

Except this year, it was different. This year, I was starting to loathe the thought of graduation. Why? Because the guy that I'm in love with, would be leaving Hogwarts. He would be starting his own journey, finding his own way. And I would just be left behind in a cloud of dust, working my way through my 7th year of Hogwarts, pitying myself in every way possible. And what kind of a life would that be? I could just imagine myself; trying to swallow a small bit of breakfast, while Chelsea and my other friends tried to get me through another day. How utterly pathetic is that?

Not that I've actually talked to Draco about this. Or anyone, for that matter. It's not as if they would understand. I'd probably end up exactly where I was at the beginning of my infatuation; no one would get why I was hurting myself like this. They would either try to console me, or try and make me forget about Draco. Neither of those would work of course, but I just can't imagine myself being in that same position again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, I knew that I was being stubborn. Any sensible girl, would either talk to her best friend and eat a lot of ice cream, or actually talk to the guy in question. But I wasn't the type of girl to eat a lot of ice cream, and I was definitely not sure enough of myself around Draco to have a conversation like that. So I resorted to sulking in the girl's 6th year dorm, and practicing my Charms spells. But after about 15 minutes, I got bored. Sometimes, I wish that I had the same fascination with magic as Harry always did, because that might mean that I would've been able to concentrate on my homework longer. Sadly, this was not the case, and I decided to roam around the castle to look for someone to hang out with or at the very least something entertaining to watch.

My walk took me to the seventh floor, the corridor where the room of requirement was. I smiled fondly at the memories of the DA practicing in there. I chuckled to myself when I remembered how Hermione had stunned Ron so easily on that first session, when someone clamped a hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed when the person turned around and kissed me. Instantly, I knew who it was. Although, for the first time, I wasn't actually that happy to see him. I was so scared that all my emotions would come running out, and that he would think that I was lame, or too childish for him, and then he would walk out on me and I would never find love again…

Sorry, I'm rambling.

I let the kiss linger for a second, and then pulled away.

"Well hello there. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

I giggled nervously. "I wasn't really expecting to see you here either."

I turned around and started to walk away from him because I could already feel the words bubbling up through my throat. He was too fast for me, however, and caught me by the wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing….Okay so yeah; there may be this small thing. But it's not all THAT important, and I really don't want to bore you with the details. Actually, it's probably better if I deal with this on my own, I mean you have so much to think about with graduation coming up, and what are you going to do in the future? Maybe I should just leave you to it, so I'll just be goi-

"Ginny, you're rambling again."

Apparently, I tend to do that a lot around him. Huh, I hadn't noticed.

"Okay, well the thing is. I've been thinking, you know, about, Graduation."

"Go on."

By now, he was looking at me so intently, that I almost stopped talking just to look into his eyes. But I powered on instead.

"What is going to happen after Graduation? For the summer, we both have to go back to our houses. And then after the summer, I'm going to have to go back to Hogwarts. We're never going to see each other; communication is going to be hard. What about when I'm done with school? Who knows where both of us are going to end up?"

During my speech, I had started pacing, and he grabbed my wrist again, and I could feel my pulse beneath his finger.

"Hey, why so stressed all of a sudden?"

"Because I like having an idea of what's going to happen. Some form of what I wanted to do have always been in my head. But then you came along and now it's all screwed up because the only thing I can think of is y-

He kissed me again. This time, I knew it was just to shut up, but I still enjoyed it. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"Look, I agree. We don't know where either of us is going to end up. Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to be doing this summer. But you have to agree with me that there is no point in even beginning to discuss this now, because you know what? We both know how we feel about each other, and if that stays, we'll find some way to keep it alive. For now though, I think we should just live in the present, and enjoy what's happening, instead of foreshadowing some dooming even which we don't even know is going to happen between us. Okay?"

All of it had made sense to me. Although I was still worried, his voice had calmed me down a bit, and I had to agree with him. There was no point in worrying; there was plenty of time to do that when we were older. So why bother now? I grabbed a hold of his hand, nodded yes, and we set off for a walk through the castle together.


	24. Graduation

This chapter is really late, and I'm super sorry. I just haven't really had any inspiration, and I don't know how to round off the story very well. But I hope you guys still enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Chapter 24: Graduation

The time for Graduation had come. And even though Draco had calmed me down with his nice speech earlier, the dull grayness of the sky and the lifeless limp of the trees had me fearing what was to come. As I stared out the window I sighed; I needed to clear my head somehow and forget. I hadn't been sleeping at all for the past two nights. I was tired, and I looked like crap, and I was just about to watch another one of my brothers, two of my best friends and my boyfriend graduate school so that they never have to look back. How is any of that fair?

I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. And I mean, really looked. I guess what I saw didn't bother me. Ever since I had gotten together with Draco everyone told me that I looked happier and I could see it too. Even now that I was stressing about all this random stuff, I could see this glimmer in my eyes that hadn't been there while it had still seemed like I was stalking him. Even now when I thought about him I could see a faint smile playing at my lips, and my cheeks got a faint tint of red. Even my clothes didn't seem as dreary; I was wearing more color; sometimes I even thought that my hair looked a brighter shade of red. But that could also be because of the new hair drying spell Chelsea had showed me, I wasn't sure.

As I walked out of the dorm downstairs, I mentally shook myself from all the feelings of fear that I had. What was I worrying about? I should be happy for the people that I care about, I should be proud of them. And it wasn't like I wouldn't soon be following them. One year, that was all I had left to go. I could deal with one year. I walked the familiar path to the grounds and realized that no matter how much I wanted to get out of here to start the rest of my life, I knew I was going to miss this place. It felt like home here; I felt like I knew every nook and cranny there is to know and all the memories that I built here, I would never be able to revisit them.

The sun caught my eyes as I walked out the doors and I inhaled the crisp air deeply. Since my reflection check back in the dorms the sun had come out and it was reflecting on the lake beautifully, sending out flashes of light with every little ripple the light breeze made. The grass looked surprisingly green and the location of the ceremony looked elegant yet simple with nice white wooden folding chairs, flowers and of course, the podium. Many students and parents were already sitting. I saw Chelsea motion for me to sit next to her, but at that same moment I spotted my parents and went over to sit with them, sending Chelsea and apologetic look along the way. As I walked towards my parents I noticed the Malfoys sitting side by side, a few rows in front of us. Immediately my stomach did a few involuntary flip flops as I kissed both my parents on the cheek and squeezed my mother's hand. She already had a few tears in her eyes. It just made me hope that she would still have enough graduation emotion left in her when it was finally going to be my time to stand on that podium.

As the schools choir began to sing the graduates filed in one by one. First, came Hufflepuff house. I waved to Luna and she smiled at me. Next, the Ravenclaws walked in. After that, Gryffindor. As I watched all of them walk through the chairs, all these people that I knew so well, I could feel my own emotions well up inside of me. The people that I had been part of my everyday life for 6 years now were graduating, and I was so proud of all of them. The first one I saw was Harry. He winked at me and I winked back at him, and he smiled. I was so lucky to have him as a friend, so lucky that even though he didn't approve of Draco, he had still been supportive. Next came Hermione, who shot me a nervous look as though she was still worried that she hadn't actually graduated. I rolled my eyes at her and I saw the corners of her lips pull up into a smile. Then came Ron, and I could feel my mother squeezing my hand. I flashed him a thumbs up sign and a smile (even though now I realize how incredibly lame that was) and he smiled back at me, even though he was blushing so furiously that he was obviously so nervous that it almost made me laugh out loud. As I looked at them lining up on the podium, overwhelming pride flowed into my heart.

Lastly, the Slytherins walked in. First, I saw Blaise and smiled at him. And I could swear that even though we had never really talked before, he still smiled back at me. This actually made me feel very good about myself. Apparently my boyfriend's best friend doesn't actually hate me that much. Then, after what seemed like a hundred people walking by, in came Draco. He looked incredibly handsome in his robes, with the sun beating down on his platinum blonde head, and his eyes glinting with the reflection of the water. He looked at me and I looked back at him, and the connection that I felt with him was so intense that I could actually feel my eyes welling up with tears. I knew this was ridiculous, but I couldn't really help myself. This gorgeous, sweet, and graduating guy was with me. I wanted to actually run up to him and kiss him right then and there, but I hadn't told my parents about us yet. And as I looked at his parents only a few seats in front of me, I was willing to bet all my savings that he hadn't told his parents yet either. They looked extremely proud of their son though, and this made me happy. Even after all the horrible things that had been going around about his parents, the look on their face at that moment told me all I needed to know: that they cared about their son. And if they could show me that, it was all that mattered to me.

As all of the graduates stood there, motionless, just waiting to burst out in song, (or maybe something a little less odd), and the headmaster walked onto the podium, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. All of those people up there, some that I knew and some that I didn't know. Some of them that I cared so deeply about, they were all about to get on with their lives. They were ready to put rumors, pranks, classes, homework, exams, and everything else behind them. They were ready to grow up, and get out into the real world. And as I watched all of them smile brightly, not knowing what lay ahead, I knew that all of it was going to work out for me as well. I just didn't know it yet.


	25. Epilogue

Alright here is the last chapter!

I know that the last few chapters have all come up really slowly, and I'm sorry about that but I've just been so busy. I hope you guys have enjoyed this and I hope to write more stories soon!

Enjoy!

**Why Do We Fall In Love?**

Epilogue

As I stand under the familiar trees of the Hogwarts grounds, I remember how depressed I had felt last year at this time. The weather was absolutely amazing; the sun was high in the sky and reflected brilliantly on the water, the grass looked exceptionally green and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air smelled nice and fresh, and I inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes for a second and took it all in.

Over the past year I had missed all my friends from the higher years a lot. I had missed talking with Hermione; I had missed arguing with Ron, I had missed Harry's brotherly words of comfort. Thankfully I still had Chelsea, and as she stood in next to me on the podium she squeezed my hand, knowing that I was nervous.

But most of all, I had missed Draco.

We'd written to each other as much as we could, but I hadn't seen him all year. How could I, when he was in Auror training all year round, and I had only gone home for Christmas break and spent all my time with my family? I missed that wicked smile of his and his piercing grey eyes when they looked at me. I just wanted to hear his voice again; and it had pained me deeply when he hadn't replied to my question as to if he was coming to see my graduation ceremony. I knew he was busy, but this was an important day for me and I hated that he was missing it.

Of course I had had my doubts as to what he was doing back home; He was after all excruciatingly handsome, and any sane girl would throw herself at him. I was also always worried when he told me he was going on some kind of Auror mission; I was sick to my stomach until he would finally write to me that he had made it home safely; and then of course the doubts about other women would come back up. He had once written to me that he had similar fears that I was randomly hooking up with other guys. I had laughed at the thought because I knew that no other guy could ever come close to making me feel the way that Draco made me feel.

As the headmaster finished his speech and the representatives of the houses started making their speeches, I scanned the crowd. I saw my mother, silent tears running down her cheeks. I don't see how she could have any of them left for a graduation seeing as she'd already witnessed five of her other children in the same position. My father was sitting next to her, comforting her with a proud smile on his face. I smiled in return when I saw all my brothers sitting next to them (in appropriate age order, no less!) all the way from Ron to Bill. Harry and Hermione were sitting with them as well, and when they saw me looking the both smiled and waved. I was glad to see them all there, it took away some of the disappointment of not having Draco here. I sighed as I tried to tune in to the last speech of the day. As the headmaster walked back up to the podium, I scanned the crowd one last time. He wasn't there.

We all turned around to face Hogwarts castle. As the realization dawned on me that I would never be coming back here for lessons, or go to the Library, or eat in the Great Hall, I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek, much like I had seen with my mother. Chelsea squeezed my hand again and I squeezed hers back. We both knew that we were going to be going our separate ways. We had made a deal to always keep in touch. She was planning on travelling the world, while I was going to try and get a job at the Daily Prophet, and maybe get myself a small studio apartment above Diagon Alley.

As the Headmaster was about to officially release us from Hogwarts, I could feel someone's eyes on my back. The hairs on my neck stood up and a shiver ran through my entire body. We turned back to face the crowd again, and as everyone started clapping, I could only see one person. Those piercing grey eyes and that wicked smile he sent at me, almost made me collapse right there and then.

Draco Malfoy had come to my graduation, and that was all I needed to know.


End file.
